Never Give Up, Tetsuna-chan!
by RyuuZa Kuro
Summary: [Sum]/Cuma karena gak pernah jatuh cinta aja Kuroko jadi kayak gini?/Demi apa?/Ka-Kawaii !/Seperti melihat Mai-chan ada 10!/Sepertinya Kuroko mesti mereset ulang otaknya pagi ini/WARN! :Author Newbie, OOC, Typo, Parody (maybe)/ GoM x Fem!Kuroko (maybe slight KagaxFem!Kuro(?))/[CHAP 4 UPDATE!]/ Mind to Read and Review?
1. Prologue

**Yah, minna-san~! saya ini author newbie di fandom KuroBas dan, sebagai newbie tentunya saya masih harus lebih banyak belajar dari para author yg lainnya. yah, gak usah pake basa-basi! **

**Enjoy to read~~!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer! : Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Ryuu cuma senang-senang dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fic ini~**_

_**Warn! : OOC, Typo' everywhere, GaJe, dan... bahasa kasar(?)**_

_**AUTHOR NEWBIE~~!**_

_**Cover Fic bkn punya saya~~~~**_

.

.

"_Karena kau tidak pernah mengalami _**jatuh cinta**_ sebelumnya, kemarikan telapak tanganmu"_

"_Seperti ini?"_

"_Ya, kemudian—"_

"…"

"—_kau akan ku ubah menjadi perempuan selama kau _**belum pernah jatuh cinta**_, _**Kuroko Tetsuna**_"_

_._

_._

**_][-Prologue : Nightmare-][_**

**_._**

**_._**

**]-Kuroko's POV-[**

DEG!

Hahh! Hah!

A-A-Apa tadi itu? Ke-Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Dan—kenapa mimpiku tadi terasa _nyata!?_

Tak mungkin bukan, aku diubah menjadi perempuan oleh orang aneh itu? Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku—berkali-kali—dan menatap langit-langit kamarku—berusaha mengecek jika semua yang terjadi itu hanya bohongan belaka. Lagipula itu _hanya_ mimpi, bukan?

Tapi, tunggu! Aku merasa ada yang aneh! Kenapa rasanya tanganku begitu kecil, mulus dan—jari-jarinya sangat _lentik_? Tak mungkin!

Dengan perasaan takut, aku segera bangun dan duduk. Tidak, tidak! Jangan sampai mimpiku itu benar-benar terjadi! Itu mustahil! Mustahil! Aku yakin aku masih bermimpi! Ah, lebih baik, aku memejamkan mataku! Tidak, akan lebih baik kalau aku mencubit lenganku!

**GYUUT!**

"_Ittai.._"

Rintihku saat mencubit lengan kiriku.

Sial! Ini bukan mimpi!

Kalau misalnya ini memang terjadi, apa yang harus kulakukan!?

**]-End Kuroko's POV-[**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin pagi ini Kuroko mesti mereset ulang otaknya. Sudah berkali-kali—setiap malam pula Kuroko bermimpi tentang orang aneh itu. Di setiap mimpinya pula, siluet orang aneh itu muncul. Entah numpang muncul atau memang 'dialah' tokoh protagonist di mimpi Kuroko. Tapi baru malam ini lah, orang aneh itu berbicara dengan Kuroko. Dan anehnya, kenapa mereka cuma berbicara berdua—empat mata tanpa ada scene mimpi-mimpi Kuroko terjadi—contohnya depan sekolah Seirin atau kelasnya.

Lalu, kenapa pertama kalinya mereka saling bicara ini justru sudah seperti telah lama saling kenal? Contohnya saja, di orang misterius itu sudah tau nama Kuroko siapa dan juga teman-temannya. Sedangkan Kuroko? Jangan tanya, dalam mimpinya saja Kuroko tidak bertanya siapa nama orang aneh itu. Hingga pada sampai suatu pertanyaanlah, Kuroko baru bisa bertanya.

Seperti ini.

"_Tunggu! Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelum ku tahu namamu. Namamu siapa, err… Tuan?"_

"_Ng? panggil saja aku Tuan Magic. Bagaimana? Habis, daritadi, kau nampaknya penasaran dengan namaku! Nah, Kuroko. Apa kau pernah mengalami jatuh cinta sebelumnya?"_

Sebelum pertanyaan yang diajukan orang aneh itulah, Kuroko mengetahui si nama orang aneh itu. Meski itu terdengar seperti julukan bagi Kuroko. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Kuroko merasakan hal yang aneh. Awalnya orang itu bertanya pada Kuroko tentang sekolahnya, kelasnya, teman sekelasnya dan juga teman setimnya. Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba saja orang itu bertanya pada Kuroko apakah dirinya pernah jatuh cinta atau belum.

Jujur saja, bagi Kuroko—yang sepertinya belum pernah pacaran dan suka sama cewek ditanyai seperti itu merupakan sebuah 'hal yang aneh'. Jelas-jelas dia _tak pernah jatuh cinta_. Punya teman perempuan saja sedikit—kecuali _kantok_u dan juga Momoi. Itupun cuma sebatas sebagai _senpai-kouhai _dan juga teman semasa SMP dulu. Tak pernah lebih dari sebatas pertemanan. Yah, walaupun dirinya dianggap sebagai pacar Momoi—oleh Momoi sendiri—tapi toh, Kuroko tak pernah pacaran dengan Momoi.

Tapi, si orang aneh itu tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan hal yang berhasil membuat Kuroko tebangun dari mimpinya.

"…_kau akan ku ubah menjadi perempuan selama kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, Kuroko Tetsuna"_

Diubah jadi perempuan? Tidak, Kuroko sudah **klop** dengan bentuk tubuh laki-lakinya ini sejak didalam kandungan ibunya dan sejak lahir hingga sekarang. Dan dia tidak mau jadi perempuan!

Dan, apa yang terakhir dibilang? _Kuroko—Tetsuna_?

Apa lagi itu?

Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, itu adalah sebuah nama seseorang. Dengan marganya yang bermarga—KUROKO?! Dirinya sendiri?! Itu tidak mungkin! Namanya sendiri adalah Kuroko Tetsuya! Bu-bukan, _Tetsuna_. Tapi apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa orang itu seenaknya mengubah nama Kuroko menjadi _Tetsuna_?

Dan—lihatlah pada saat ini.

Setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya 'yang diubah menjadi perempuan', pemuda berwajah datar bak triplek dengan rambut paginya itu langsung mendapati dan menatap kedua tangannya 'yang baru' dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan—antara tatapan terkejut, panik, dan tatapan horror. Meskipun begitu, jelas-jelas Kuroko sangat terkejut ketika mendapati kedua tangannya yang kini berubah 'menjadi lebih manis'. Dan kedua tangan berototnya itu telah diganti dengan dua tangan putih yang mulus dengan jari-jari yang lentik.

Kuroko yang masih merasa 'tidak percaya akan perubahan pada dirinya', segera menyibak selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kuroko saat melihat kedua kaki berototnya kini juga telah hilang dan juga telah terganti dengan sapasang kaki baru yang putih dan juga mulus, dan juga dengan jari kakinya yang juga berubah _lentik._

Shock. Itulah perasaan Kuroko saat melihat perubahan pada tubuhnya yang begitu berbeda—bisa dibilang beda 360 derajat.

Hoi, apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya!? Kedua tanganya, kakinya—kenapa kini tubuh laki-lakinya berubah menjadi seperti tubuh perempuan!? Mana mungkin mimpinya semalam menjadi kenyataan, i-i-ini MIMPI BURUK namanya!

Kalau ternyata memang benar terjadi, apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Kuroko? Dan lagipula, ini adalah hari Senin, hari dimana semuanya berawal dan hari dimana dia akan pergi bersekolah—dan juga hari yang paling menyebalkan. Mana mungkin Kuroko akan ke sekolah dengan 'tubuh seperti ini'? Bisa-bisa Kagami, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, _kantoku,_ dan para _senpai_ menganggapnya orang gila karena dirinya dikira sedang berpura-pura menjadi seorang perempuan alias _crossdresing_! Apalagi dia hanya punya seragam cowok Seirin dan—

—apa Kuroko lebih baik tidak pergi ke sekolah dan mengatakan jika dirinya sakit kepada wali kelasnya?

Dengan sangat shock, Kuroko akhirnya berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berusaha menepis segala hal yang dikhawatirkannya jika dirinya pergi ke sekolah. Karena yang terpenting, Kuroko harus mengecek _keadaan tubuhnya_. Tapi anehnya, kenapa sandal kamarnya begitu pas dengan ukuran kakinya saat dipakai sekarang?

Masa bodo dengan hal itu, Kuroko lagi-lagi menepis pikirannya tentang sandal itu dan berjalan kearah cermin—tidak, dikamarnya tidak cermin sama sekali. Kuroko menghela nafasnya dan berjalan perlahan kearah jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup korden. Dalam hati, dia memohon-mohon agar dirinya tidak berubah menjadi perempuan sesuai dengan perkataan orang aneh di dalam mimpinya semalam.

_**Srak!**_

Korden itu pun disibak oleh Kuroko. Dan apa yang Kuroko kini dapati?

Kuroko melihat pantulan wajah dari seorang gadis manis berwajah datar yang berambut _baby blue_ pendek yang saat ini sedang memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan sangat shock. Mata _turquoise_ bulatnya menatap pantulan wajahnya, berlanjut ke bawah untuk melihat—bentuk tubuhnya yang agak sedikit berbentuk dengan _uhuk_dadauhukperempuan_uhuk_, perut yang uhuklangsingusuk, pinggul yang uhuksedikituhuk besar, kakinya dan berakhir dengan melihat kembali kedua tangannya sendiri. Masih tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat pada _tubuh_nya, Kuroko segera berlari ke dalam kamar mandi untuk _mengecek semuanya_ dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona (Kuroko blushing!?).

Dan sebuah teriakan shock dari seorang perempuan pun terdengar dari dalam kamar Kuroko pada pagi-pagi buta hingga burung-burung disekitar rumahnya pun terbang menjauh—mengungsi.

.

.

**TBC~~ Minnacchi~~**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

** A.N :Yosh! Prolognya selesai-ssu~! cukup pendek dengan 1063? ya, ya, maafkan saya! Gomen nasai #bow. dan umm, belum perkenalan? oke, sudah dibilang diawal, saya author baru/newbie. bisa dipanggil Ryuu atau Kuro. terserah apa aja boleh, yg penting masih sopan aja panggilannya XD**

**ah, ya! cuma mau tanya aja sih, Ryuu gak tau apakah fic ini bakalan dapet review apa kagak, Ryuu cuma menyalurkan imajinasi Ryuu yg tiba-tiba meledak saat membaca suatu fic disebuah fandom sebelah, makanya ter-inspirasi begitu aja. dan saat keliling fandom kurobas, kayaknya ada yg lebih dulu sama seperti punya Ryuu, ya? (maksudnya si tokoh jadi cewek). sebagai newbie tentunya Ryuu perlu kritik dan saran. satu lagi, bagi yg sedang berpuasa, selamat menjalankan ibadahnya hingga tuntas tanpa ada halangan ^_^. yah, karena Ryuu pikir untuk beberapa chap ke depan bakalan ada yg bikin ngiler XD**

**sooo, keep or delete?**

**akhir kata...**

**.**

**review please?**


	2. Ada Apa Dengan Riko?

**Minna-san! KYAA~~ (Kagami: Lebay lu!)  
**

**oke, lupakan saja. Ryuu cuma gak nyangka aja bakalan ada yg review fic gaje ini. dan sekarang adalah chap 1 minna-san~~. yosh, gak usah pake lama! XD**

* * *

_Aneh..._

_Aneh..._

_Aneh..._

Ah, sudahlah Kagami! Kenapa kau terus menerus menggumamkan kalimat itu, haa? Memangnya ada yang aneh, hingga kau terus menerus menggumamkan kalimat itu?! Seharusnya sekarang kau ini fokus latihan dan bukannya lain-lain!

"Hoi, Kagami! Ngapain kau diam disana!? Pake bengong segala lagi! Cepet latihan!", Hyuuga menasihati—memarahi _kouhai_nya yang saat ini justru malah berdiam diri di pinggir lapangan sambil memandang ke arah pintu keluar dengan pandangan aneh? Stop memandang seperti itu kepada apapun-itu-yang-ada-maupun-tidak-ada-disana, Kagami! Menyeramkan ssu…

"_Ano_, _senpai_! Masalahnya, dari tadi aku tidak lihat Kuroko…_desu_"

**Bingo!**

Semua orang langsung saja berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan membeku(?) di tempat. Dan hal ini juga langsung membuat keadaan seketika menjadi hening.

"_Ano_, apa aku salah…?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah si pemilik _meteor jam_ itu menengok kebelakang. Bagaimana tidak? Apa perkataannya barusan itu salah bagi teman-temannya,_senpai _dan _kantoku_ hingga semua diam seperti ini? Ditatapnya Hyuuga dengan tatapan takut dan heran. Hoi, apa semua masih bernyawa disini kecuali Kagami saja? Lagipula dia kan hanya mengatakan apa yang sedang ditunggunya dan menurutnya aneh—Kuroko yang tidak datang.

"Ti-Ti-Tidak, K-K-Kagami! Kau tidak salah! Ha-Ha-Hanya saja, k-k-kenapa kau bi-bi-bicara seperti i-i-itu?"

Kapten bermata empat itu akhirnya buka suara meski berbicara dengan sedikit terbata-bata akibat agak terkejut, karena tumben-tumbennya Kagami begitu menyadari ketidakhadiran Kuroko. Padahal biasanya dia cuek-cuek saja mau Kuroko mau atau tidak saat latihan. Dan juga, biasanya dialah yang paling keras berteriak dan memarahi Kuroko jika muncul tiba-tiba disampingnya.

"Eh? Hanya saja aku merasa Kuroko tumben tidak bicara padaku saat di kelas tadi. Saat istirahat pun, dia sudah tak ada dibangkunya"

"Mungkin saja dia malas bertemu denganmu, BaKagami"

"Eh!? Kok!?"

Perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh _kantoku_ kepada Kagami sukses membuat hati Kagami begitu tertohok dengan hebatnya. Tak mungkin _bayangan_nya yang unyu dan _kuudere_ itu malas bertemu dengannya! Secara dia kan _cahaya_nya? Yah, meskipun Kuroko sendiri mengatakan jika Kagami begitu menyeramkan saat marah. Tapi toh, bayangannya itu sukses membuat dirinya tidak jadi marah! Oh ya? Yang ada kamu yang malah makin marah!

"Tidak mungkin, pasti dia ada disekitar sini. Biasanya kan Kuroko suka muncul tiba-tiba di sekitar kita!"

Ucapan dari sang _senpai _berwajah _ikemen_ tapi doyan ngelucu—Izuki Shun—yang sepertinya bisa sedikit mengobati hati Kagami yang tertohok barusan. Kagami mengangguk dan kemudian diikuti oleh para _senpai _dan oleh anak kelas 1 lainnya. Gak mungkin banget kalau Kuroko gak latihan. Biasanya Kuroko kan selalu rajin ikut latihan!

Dan jadilah, mereka semua kini sedang mencari Kuroko dengan cara memanggil nama Kuroko. Tapi tak ada suara kecil nan unyu yang mereka dengar. Tak ada kata, 'Aku sudah disini. Dari tadi'. Dan tak ada juga sosok kecil berambut _baby blue_ yang menampakkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba di antara mereka.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Kuroko-kun sedang ada acara penting! Tak usah dicari!"

Ucap _kantoku_ dari _benc_h yang tidak ikut-ikutan mencari Kuroko akhirnya 'buka suara' juga setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh yang lainnya itu sia-sia. Tentu saja sia-sia, masa dari tadi dicari orangnya malah gak muncul-muncul? Setidaknya yang Riko dengar hanyalah suara memanggil nama 'Kuroko', dan juga suara umpatan karena tidak bisa menemukan Kuroko. Ya ampun, benar-benar seperti anak anjing yang hilang!

Tapi nyatanya mereka tetap saja melanjutkan mencari Kuroko. Terlebih lagi si Kagami itu! Lihatlah dia, dia sudah mondar-mandir dari ruang ganti hingga ke depan gerbang sekolah berkali-kali hanya demi mencari pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu. Apalagi, uhh. Dan apa-apaan dengan wajah garangnya yang kini penuh kekhawatiran itu? Apa segitu cemasnya dia jika pemuda _kuudere_ itu tak ada?

"Huft, ya ampun… Lain kali aku harus _memastikan_ sendiri _jiwa _anak-anak itu! Benar-benar, deh!"

Keluh Riko sambil menepuk keningnya. Hyuuga yang sudah lelah mencari Kuroko langsung duduk di samping Riko begitu mendengar cewek itu mengeluh dengan kalimat-kalimat yang begitu—_ambigu_. Setidaknya bagi Hyuuga sendiri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hah? Maksudku!? Tentu saja aku harus tahu anak-anak itu kenapa!"

Tunggu, apalagi maksudnya itu?

"Hah?", mendengar Hyuuga yang saat ini hanya memberikan tanggapan berupa mulut lebar yang menganga, Riko pun dengan senang hati memukul kepala kapten tim basket Seirin itu dengan tenaga penuh. Oke, kita lewati dulu adegan berbahaya yang selanjutnya.

"Maksudku, aku mau memastikan apakah anak-anak itu masih _normal atau tidak_! Masa iya, seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin itu _gay_!?"

Oh, Riko! Andai saja kau tahu perasaan apa yang Hyuuga rasakan saat mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu! Hati kapten tim basket Seirin itu kini begitu sakit dan hancur, Riko~! Siapa sih, yang tidak seperti Hyuuga saat mendengar ada seseorang yang mengatakan dirimu itu _gay_? Dan—dia juga bilang SELURUH ANGGOTA TIM BASKET SEIRIN itu _gay_! Bukannya itu berarti Hyuuga juga dikira _gay_ oleh Riko?

_Tiitt…tiiitt…_

HP Riko tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

"Eng? Huft…"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku pergi dulu. Ntar aku balik lagi!", ucap Riko sambil mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar setelah membaca sesuatu di layar HP-nya. Hyuuga lagi-lagi dibuat heran oleh _kantoku_nya itu. Hei, memangnya ada urusan apa hingga Riko tiba-tiba saja pergi? Apa jangan-jangan dia mau mendaftarkan tim basket Seirin untuk mengikuti suatu pertandingan basket?

'_Moga-moga saja tidak…"_

_Disclaimer! : Kuroko no Basuk punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Fic gaje ini punya Ryuu XD_

_WARN! : OOC, Typo, bahasa kasar(?), de el el_

**_ENJOY TO READ!_**

_._

"_Kau _**Kuroko Tetsuna**_, bukan?"_

"_Bukan. Aku _**Kuroko Tetsuya**_"_

_**][-Chapter 1 : Ada Apa Dengan Riko?-][**_

_**.**_

"Apa semuanya sudah datang?"

"Sudah, kecuali _kantoku_, sih"

Ini hari Selasa, dan mereka sore ini sedang latihan lagi. Dan seperti biasanya, sebelum memulai latihan dan pemanasan, mereka haruslah absen dahulu kepada Hyuuga atau _kantoku_. Tapi ada yang aneh pada sore ini—kenapa cuma Hyuuga saja yang mengabsen sore ini? Biasanya kan ada si Riko. "Iya. Riko dimana ya, Mitobe?", tanya Koganei kepada Mitobe disampingnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling dengan mulut kucingnya yang berbentuk angka 3 itu.

"…"

"A-A-Aku disini…"

Hii… suara siapa itu!? Ke-Ke-Kenapa begitu—menakutkan sekali saat mendengarnya?

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, mereka semua segera menoleh ke arah _bench_, tempat dimana suara menyeramkan itu berasal. Dan dia adalah—

.

.

.

"GYAAAAA!"

—_kantoku!?_

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISANA?!"

"Eh? Dari tadi, sebelum Hyuuga-kun datang…"

Mendengar _kantoku_ yang berbicara dengan aura setipis hantu, seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Terutama karena keberadaan _kantoku_ yang tipis dan—lihatlah wajahnya sekarang. Saat ini wajahnya juga semakin putih mirip dengan hantu. Apalagi dengan aura-aura hitam yang ada disekelilingnya—terlihat seperti aura orang yang lagi pundung di pojokan. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berteriak?", dan ini juga sangatlah aneh. Sejak kapan _kantoku_ terlihat tidak begitu semangat dan seperti orang yang kehilangan nyawanya?

"Hei, Riko… kau tidak salah makan, kan?"

Riko menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Hyuuga yang bertanya padanya dengan tatapan kosong. Persis—

"Apa kau tadi terbentur bola basket ber-ukuran raksasa!?"

"Tidak, Koganei… berhentilah berkhayal seperti itu…"

—tak salah lagi, dia pasti rohnya Riko yang bergentayangan!

Melihat reaksi Riko, keadaan Riko yang aneh, dan tubuh Riko yang terlihat memutih seputih ba*clin dan seputih seragamnya, hampir semua orang di sana pasti akan menganggap jika Riko itu lagi—kesambet. Aneh? Sangat! Harusnya, saat ditanyai seperti itu oleh Koganei, harusnya Riko marah dan memukul Koganei. Tapi lihatlah dia! Tak ada reaksi! Yang ada cuma gelengan kepala, tatapan mata yang kosong dan jawaban dengan nada datar.

"Sudah, ya… Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa…_"

Dengan langkah gontai, Riko berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hyuuga dkk dengan keheningan akibat shock dan _speechless_ tingkat akut. Lihat saja mereka, sepeninggal Riko, mereka langsung membentuk lingkaran layaknya sedang rapat dadakan. Memang sih, mereka lagi rapat dadakan. Rapat dadakan yang diusung oleh Hyuuga dan Kagami kepada teman-teman mereka yang lainnya. Dengan tema berjudul: RIKO YANG SEPERTI HANTU.

Kalau sampai Riko tau temanya, siap-siap saja dapat bogem gratis—tentunya saat Riko sudah kembali normal.

"Brr—Apa disini ada yang tahu Riko kenapa? DIA TERLIHAT SEPERTI HANTUU!"

Ujar Hyuuga sambil saling membenturkan gigi-giginya hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemelutuk layaknya orang yang sedang menggigil kedinginan. Selain bertingkah seperti itu, banyak lagi yang juga bertingkah aneh layaknya Hyuuga. Contohnya saja—Izuki dan Mitobe yang menggigil(?), Kagami, dan Koganei yang saling menggigit kuku jari tangan mereka masing-masing, Tsuchida, Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara yang saling berkeringat dingin berjamaah(?), dan juga si Iron Heart yang tetap tenang-tenang saja meski hati kecilnya—yang sekecil semut itu sangat resah, Kiyoshi Teppei!

"Mungkin…dia habis terjun ke jurang, dan kemudian bangkit lagi?! Atau, dia habis loncat dari grand canyon dan kemudian arwahnya bergentayangan hingga kemari?!" –Koganei-

"Jangan ngawur, Koganei! Dan jangan pernah berkhayal seperti itu lagi! Menakutkan! Brr…" –Hyuuga-

"Tapi ini aneh! _Kantoku_ tak pernah seperti ini…_desu_!" –Kagami-

"Setahu ku… Riko begini kalau lagi stress, ya?" –Teppei-

"Bisa jadi—brr" –Hyuuga-

"Berarti Riko-senpai kalau seperti tadi, gara-gara stress, ya?" –Furihata-

"Gak! Ya iyalah, BEGO!"

Semua orang pun langsung menyoraki Furihata hingga pemuda manis itu terpaksa keluar dari lingkaran—sebagai tanda bahwa rapat dadakan yang singkat itu telah selesai. Tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan, mungkin mereka mesti waspada lagi jika Riko muncul tiba-tiba dan masih menampakkan tanda yang sama. Mungkin untuk jaga-jaga, mereka mestilah mengingat keadaan Riko pada sore ini juga—untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

'_Hei, kapan kau masuk, haa?'_

Dan latihan pun tetap berlanjut.

* * *

Tidak. Ini buruk. Sangat—sangat buruk!

"Ini adalah hari kiamat bagi kita semua!" –Koganei-

"Bukan bodoh! Ini adalah perang dunia ke tiga!" –Hyuuga-

"Bukan maksudku menyela sss—_senpai_! Tapi, kita lagi membahas _kantoku _lagi kenapa…_desu_" –Kagami-

Lagi-lagi mereka sedang membahas kembali soal Riko yang tetap saja seperti kemarin. Sungguh hari kiamat—tentu saja bagi mereka. Lihat saja mereka sekarang, mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam ruang ganti baju tim basket cowok Seirin sebelum memulai latihan sore ini.

Tadi sebelum ganti baju alias mulai latihan, Riko muncul tiba-tiba di samping Hyuuga saat bertanya apakah semua sudah datang. Dan nyatanya Riko lah yang menjawab, 'Semuanya sudah datang. Aku juga sudah datang, Hyuuga-kunn…'. Lagi—mereka berteriak dan memarahi Riko yang muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi toh Riko tidak peduli dan malah pergi keluar dengan lesu. Sungguh tak terduga. Apa sih yang membuat Riko sampai begini?

Apa dia mengalami sesuatu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Koganei kemarin? Tapi rasanya itu tak mungkin, kalau Riko mati, seharusnya paman datang memberitahu agar mereka semua melayat. Sebenarnya tak mungkin juga Riko mati, mustahil—jika Riko sudah tua mungkin dia baru bisa. Apa jangan-jangan dia—

"Aku curiga, sejak menerima SMS dari seseorang, kurasa mulai saat itu Riko berubah"

Ucap Hyuuga begitu mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, dimana Riko yang saat itu sedang menerima SMS dan kemudian pergi secara tiba-tiba dengan wajah malas sambil mengatakan sesuatu kepada Hyuuga pada sore itu. Dan pada hari selanjutnya, Riko pergi pada saat latihan sebelum dimulai—persis seperti Riko yang akhir ini-ini suka pergi sejak latihan akan dimulai.

"Maksudmu?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, si kapten bermata empat pun menceritakan kejadian itu. Dimulai dari Riko yang mengatakan hal-hal yang _ambigu _hingga Hyuuga duduk disampingnya, Riko yang menjelaskan kalimatnya, Riko yang menerima sebuah SMS dengan wajah malas, dan Riko yang tiba-tiba saja pergi padahal latihan akan dimulai. Sejak selesai menceritakan itu, mereka semua pun pada ribut. Bukan karena kepergian Riko yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi pada _kalimat ambigu_ yang dikatakan Riko.

Contohnya saja—'Jadi _kantok_u mengira kita semua ini _gay_! Begitu? Aku juga dikira _gay_?!', 'Aku tak suka dibilang _gay_, Mitobe~~!', 'Aku masih suka pada cewek dada besar!', 'Kalau boleh jujur aku suka cewek dada besar kayak pacarnya Kuroko~~!', 'Jodoh tak kan lari kemana, tapi aku gak terima dibilang _GAY _oleh RIKOO!', 'Aku gak _gay_! Lagipula aku ini udah punya pacar cantik~~!', dan masih banyak lagi. Dan tentunya tentang ketidak sukaan mereka atau ketidak mauan mereka saat dibilang _gay_ oleh Riko. _Poor, Seirin…_

"Aku rasa dia sedang ada masalah"

Perkataan Teppei barusan langsung saja membuat keluhan-keluhan teman-temannya dan para _kouhai_nya terhenti dan kembali memikirkan Riko yang berubah—meski dalam hati bisa dibilang Teppei juga tidak terima dibilang _gay_ oleh Riko. Itu keterlaluan, lagipula dia sendiri masih menyukai cewek. Siapa? (Teppei : kepo~~)

"Tapi masalah apa, _senpai?_" –Furihata-

"Entahlah. Tapi setidaknya kita harus membantunya!" –Izuki-

Dengan tambahan dalam hati, _'Karena aku gak mau dibilang gay'._

"Betul!" –Koganei-

"Tapi apa, senpai?" –Fukuda-

"Mungkin dia lagi _dapet_?" –Tsuchida-

"HAAAH?"

Dan rapat dadakan ini pun akhirnya ditutup kembali dengan teriak heran dari semua orang kepada Tsuchida. Memang nasibmu terlalu banget ya udah punya pacar? Makanya kamu ngerti banget soal masalah cewek, apalagi yang ini itu—dan makanya juga kamu yang paling gak terima dibilang _gay_ oleh Riko. Huh, bikin iri.

'_Hei, Kurokoo! Kenapa kau tidak masuk-masuk?! Ini udah ketiga kalinya lu kagak masuk, wooyy!'_

* * *

Baik. Sepertinya semua orang anggota tim basket Seirin (minus Riko) haruslah mencuci mata, hati, dan pikiran mereka sekarang. Karena mata, hati, dan pikiran mereka semua kini telah tercemar saat melihat Riko yang terus menerus seperti orang putus harapan—terlebih mereka sudah melihat Riko seperti itu sejak hari Selasa hingga Jumat. Ironis.

Seperti saat ini, mereka lama-lama akan seperti Riko karena dia selalu muncul dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Dia gila atau apa? Muncul kok tiba-tiba banget! Udah bikin orang kaget, muncul tiba-tiba, hawa keberadaannya yang begitu menakutkan—apa dia mau bikin semua anggota tim basket Seirin jantungan dan meninggal karena kelakuannya!? Lihat saja mereka sekarang, masih membentuk lingkaran tapi di tengah lapangan basket sambil duduk—hanya saja wajah mereka begitu jelek seperti Aomine yang lagi memasang wajah malasnya yang seperti orang mau mati itu. (Aomine : Gak apa muka jelek, yang penting kulit eksotis! :P | Ryuu: Oi, ada yang mau beliin obat buat Aomnie gak? Obatnya abis nih! | Aomine : Mati aja lu!)

"Aku sudah tak tahan, sumfah! Aku ingin sekali kasi jampi-jampi buat tu anak!"

Kau benar-benar gila ya, Hyuuga? Kamu mau kasi kesiapa jampi-jampi itu, hah? Ke anak siapa? Yang ada kamu malah pake sendiri tu jampi-jampi biar dapet jodoh kayak Momoi. (Hyuuga : Urusee!)

"Memang buat siapa…?" –Izuki-

"Tentu saja buat Riko, Izuki! Memang kau suka lihat dia (Riko) kayak gitu terus selamanya!?" –Hyuuga-

"Bagaimana caranya, _senpai_? Riko-_senpai _kan suka pergi sebelum latihan dimulai!"

**JENG JENG JENG!**

Ucapan Furihata barusan langsung saja membuat mereka semua (minus Riko, Furihata, dan Kagami) teringat akan satu hal (dengan latar belakang petir)—yaitu Riko yang sudah menghilang sebelum latihan dimulai. Sepertinya mereka mesti memikirkan cara yang lainnya. Mungkin dengan cara menunjukkan foto-foto binatang yang manis kepada Riko? Riko kan suka pada binatang-binatang yang imut dan manis! Atau, dengan cara melemparkan sebuah bola basket yang masih baru ke kepala Riko agar kesadarannya kembali seperti semula? Yang ada justru dapat bogeman mentah kalau Riko udah kembali normal.

Tapi ini kan demi kebaikan bersama~! Lagipula mereka sudah seperti di neraka jika Riko terus-menerus seperti itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika saat mereka akan melakukan pertandingan—yang ada justru malah Riko yang tidak akan membantu mereka agar bisa menang. Dan itu mimpi buruk!

"Seingatku, kau dan Riko sekelas kan, Hyuuga?"

Woah, sepertinya mereka akan segera mendapat jalan keluarnya!

Hyuuga kaget saat diingatkan oleh Teppei kalau dirinya dengan Riko itu sekelas, tapi dia sendiri dengan Riko di kelas sekarang jadi agak jarang bicara akhir-akhir ini. Beda dengan yang _dulu_. Dengan takut-takut Hyuuga menjawab 'Iya' kepada Teppei dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Teppei yang kemudian langsung saja berpikir. Kemudian kembali mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Kau harus bertanya kepada Riko apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"HAH!? AKU!?"

"Ya!"

Kapten bermata empat itu segera menghela nafas tanda orang pasrah saat disuruh oleh Teppei. _'Akhir-akhir ini aku susah banget tau buat bicara sama Riko!'_, begitulah batinnya. Boro-boro bicara, nyapa aja jarang! Gimana mau nanya coba? Di SMS aja gak dibales, telfon? Ah, jangan! Hyuuga terlalu malu kalau menelfon cewek duluan. Tapi selain masalah Riko, ada juga yang seharusnya mereka urusi. Masalah Kuroko yang sudah sejak hari Senin lalu tidak pernah ikut latihan. Duh, kok bisa lupa sama Kuroko, sih! Apa karena dia itu _invisible_ kali, ya? Saking i_nviseble_nya, mereka aja sampai lupa ama tu bocah rambut biru!

"Daripada itu, kenapa Kagami gak kasi kabar soal Kuroko, hm?"

Tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melirik kepada Kagami yang sedang asik mendrible bola basket sendirinya dari tadi di bawah ring basket karena dia memang tidak mau lagi ikut bergabung dengan mereka untuk membentuk lingkaran—membicarakan Riko kenapa begini kenapa begitu. Alasannya? Dia sudah bosan dan malas. Lagipula dia mesti _mencuci matany_a agar kembali bersih.

Merasa diperhatikan dan dilihat oleh lebih dari satu orang—karena dia merasa awalnya hanya dilihat oleh satu orang—Kagami segera menolah dan bertanya kepada mereka, "Apa?", dengan sangat polosnya. Bukannya dijawab, mereka (minus Kagami) malah mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagami dan segera kembali membentuk lingkaran dengan bentuk lingkaran yang agak kecil sambil saling merangkul bahu satu sama lain. Aura-aura tegang dan takut pun langsung terasa muncul dari lingkaran itu—menurut Kagami dan author. Dan juga suara kasak-kusuk dan bisik-bisik pun juga mulai terdengar.

"Oi!"

Tak ada menyahut.

"Oi! Ada apa?"

Hening.

"OI!"

Hening.

Kesal—Kagami langsung melempar bola basketnya ke lantai secara asal-asalan hingga melambung tinggi dan kemudian segera berjalan ke arah Furihata yang kebetulan memang duduk membelakanginya. Dengan kasar, Kagami menarik bahu Furihata dan mencengkeram kerah kaos yang dipakai Furihata. Aura-aura kemarahan pun langsung terasa di sekitar Kagami,"Kalian bicara apa?", tentunya dia bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat menjadi seramah mungkin.

Furihata tentunya saat ini pasti sudah ketakutan setengah mati ketika menghadapi Kagami yang sedang marah seperti ini. Kalau boleh, Furihata ingin sekali menghilang seperti Kuroko yang punya _misdirestion_. Atau dengan adanya Kuroko yang akan menyelamatkannya dari Kagami yang sedang marah—seperti pada saat murid kelas 1 lawan murid kelas 2 dulu. Yah, apa pun itu—pokoknya yang penting dia bisa selamat dari Kagami. Sekaligus dia juga ingin seorang malaikat penyelamat datang menyelamatkannya. _Please…_

Drrrttt… drrrrrrttttttt…!

Drrrrrtttt….drrrrrttttt…..!

_Bang~es- em-es~siapa~ ini bang~~~_

Uh-oh, nampaknya malaikat penyelamat Furihata kali ini adalah deringan dari sebuah HP—eh? Tidak. Deringannya kali ini sangat banyak, bahkan (ringtone HPnya aja ga jelas) HP milik Furihata yang sengaja ditaruhnya dikantong celananya pun juga berdering dan bergetar. Hening langsung saja menyergap mereka semua hingga tak ada yang berbicara akibat keget mendengar deringan HP yang begitu banyak secara bersamaan.

"Huh! Lain kali, aku akan menghajarmu! Ingat itu!"

Untunglah—kalau tidak, sudah pasti Furihata bakalan _Game Over_. Lihat saja wajahnya yang kini pucat dengan tetesan keringat panas-dingin yang banyak akibat berhadapan dengan Kagami. Dalam hati, dia hanya bisa terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang telah mengirimi Kagami—tidak, maksudnya yang sudah mengirimi mereka semua SMS secara bersamaan. Tapi kalau dipikir, aneh juga!

Jarang-jarang lho ada orang yang SMS mereka secara berbarengan kayak gini! Biasanya sih, yang suka kayak gini tuh, Riko-senpai alias _kantoku_~. Tunggu—

—_KANTOKU!?_

_From : Kantoku/Riko-senpai/Riko_

_Subject: Pemberitahuan mendadak!_

_Besok kalian tidak usah latihan dulu, latihan ditiadakan! Dan latihan akan diganti pada hari Minggu pagi dan sore! Jam seperti biasa untuk latihan sore, tapi latihan pagi jam 06.30 a.m! _

_p.s : lagipula aku akan memberitahu member kita yang baru untuk menggantikan Kuroko. Ingat, ya~ JANGAN SAMPAI TERLAMBAT!_

Sepetinya mereka harus merelakan Kuroko si pemuda imut berambut _baby blue _itu pergi dan digantikan oleh orang baru mulai hari Minggu nanti. Tapi siapa? Daripada itu, yang penting mereka bisa bebas besok Sabtu. Senangnya malam mingguan~~

* * *

"Oh, sial…"

Keluh seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap dan hitam pada pagi ini sambil memainkan hp ditangannya. Dengan penampilan yang seadanya—kaus hitam tanpa lengan, celana training putih, rambut agak acak-acakan dan mata yang sedikit memerah dan bengkak sambil menggendong sebuah tas selempang bewarna hitam dan putih di pundak kirinya. Tunggu—apakah dia _member _baru Seirin itu?

Tidak, tidak, yang jelas dia sudah sekitar setengah tahun lebih ada di Seirin. Lagipula dia hanya seorang 'Kagami Taiga'. Pemuda sangar (bagi semua orang), tinggi (hingga menakutkan), berkulit tan, bermata merah, dan berambut merah gelap dan hitam—tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia sedang kesal sambil menatap layar HP nya? Apa pulsanya habis?

Nyatanya sih—tidak!

Yang ada dia sedang mengontak seseorang—oleh sebab itu dia kesal karena orang yang sedang dikontaknya tidak membalas sejak tadi pagi. Seseorang yang tentunya _sangat_ dekat dengannya. Siapa? Apa si saudara laki-lakinya—Himuro Tatsuya yang keceh dari Yosen? Tidak, bukan dia. Tapi sesosok pemuda kecil berambut _baby blue_ imut yang suka muncul tiba-tiba dengan wajah datarnya bak triplek—yang sangat dia uhukrindukanuhuk. Yah, namanya juga sohib! Atau…

'_Gak! Gak mungkin aku ada yang lain-lain sama dia! Gak mungkin!'_

Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja Kagami. Tapi—apa yang dilakukannya pagi-pagi seperti ini? Ini masih jam 05.15 a.m lho! Dan tidak biasanya dia bangun pagi-pagi. Apa jangan-jangan—

—dia mau kencan? (Kagami: Aku tgak punya pacar, bego!)

Oke, lupakan tentang hal itu. Karena kalau misalnya Kagami kencan, itu bisa jadi masuk dalam sebuah rekor dengan tertulis seperti ini, 'Kagami Taiga : cowok sangar kagak bisa ngurus cewek, pernah membuat seorang cewek manis nangis dan dia tidak bertanggung jawab dengan cara menenangkannya. Tapi nyatanya saudara! DIA KENCAN! Dia kencan dengan seorang gadis manis! Tidak—tapi dengan berondong bencong~!' (Kagami : Gua bunuh lu, Ryuu!)

Oke, lupakan juga tentang hal yang itu tadi. Karena nyatanya Kagami pagi ini rupanya nekad pergi ke sekolah karena dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Yeah, karena selama semalaman dia hanya memikirkan orang baru yang akan menggantikan Kuroko. Dan betapa keponya Kagami akan sosok orang baru itu, bahkan, dia selalu saja bertanya-tanya berulang-ulang dalam hatinya—yah, terus-menerus tanpa ada rasa bosan menyergapnya sekalipun.

'_Namanya siapa?'_

'_Bagaimana sosoknya?' _(dalam hati mengharapkan sosoknya sama dengan Kuroko)

'_Apa aku dapat berteman dengannya?'_

'_Jika cowok, dia akan menjadi apa? Ace?'_ (dalam hati berharap agar dia jadi bayangannya, seperti Kuroko)

'_Seberapa tingginya? Apa setinggiku? Atau setinggi Kuroko?'_ (dalam hati mengharapkan setinggi Kuroko)

'_Bagaimana sifatnya?' _

'_Apa dia dapat memberiku pass?'_ (Ryuu : Sudahlah! Jangan berharap dia seperti Kuroko lagi, BaKagami!)

Dan lain-lain. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, dia memikirkan semua hal itu terus-menerus hingga tak bisa tidur semalaman. Bodohnya dirimu, Kagami! Apa kau tak bisa untuk tenang sebentar saja dan tidur dengan nyenyak di _futon_ yang hangat? Lagipula, untuk apa kau begitu kepo akan sosok itu? Memangnya kamu mau dia—orang baru itu jadi _seme/uke_ mu, hm? (Kagami : Urusai, BakaRyuuZa!)

Hee, tapi sepertinya Kagami pada hari ini memang sedang kena sial. Bayangkan saja, begitu sampai di sekolah pagi ini, Kagami bisa-bisanya disambut oleh gerbang sekolah yang masih tertutup rapat dan masih digembok. Oh ayolah! Apa satpam sekolah ini tak pernah berangkat se-pagi ini? Mana masih gelap lagi! Kesal, malas, dan kecewa, Kagami segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi pagar itu dan berjalan menjauh.

"_S_eharusnya aku mampir ke Maji Burger dari tadi! Sialan…"

Sudah dikatakan, kau hari ini memang sedang menerima kesialan, Kagami!

'—_Cancer hari ini menduduki peringkat pertama! Selamat! Sedangkan hari ini, ck ck ck, para Leo~Hari ini kau sedang kena sial! Karena hari ini Leo menduduki peringkat terakhir. Jadi, Leo harus hati-hati pada hari ini, nanodayo~'_

Hell-yeah, nampaknya Midorima yang pagi ini sedang mendengar ramalan Oha-Asa lewat radio dirumahnya pun juga membenarkannya. Mungkin ada gunanya juga mendengarkan ramalan Oha-Asa pagi ini seperti si Megane Midori (hijau) itu. Siapa tahu bisa mengetahui apakah hari ini kena sial atau tidak. Iya kan?

"_Moshi-moshi senpai,_ aku lapar! Bisa tidak aku pergi sebentar ke Maji Burger? Aku hanya membeli minuman dan satu burger saja. Kalau aku makan disana tak apa?"

"Memangnya kau sudah sampai disekolah?"

"Un! Sebenarnya sih, aku dalam perjalanan dari rumah! Bolehkan aku ke Maji Burger? Boleh ya~? Aku lupa sarapan! Habisnya terburu-buru sih!"

"Huft~. Ya sudah! Lagipula rumahmu dari sekolah jauh, kan? Hati-hati ya?"

"Un! _Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai_!"

"_Douitashimashite_…"

PIP!

"Huft… Aku ingin tahu seperti apa rupa semuanya disana! Mungkin setiba disana aku mesti tanya pada seseorang disana! _Nee, nee,_ aku tak sabar!"

Ucapnya dengan riang sambil memakai sebuah headset putih. Lalu-lalang orang-orang disekitarnya pun juga tak dihiraukannya, mungkin saja karena rasa senang, gugup, dan semangat yang dimilikinya berhasil membuatnya mengacuhkan orang-orang itu. Memang ini hari Minggu, dan tak heran jika halte bus kota begitu ramai pagi ini. Mengherankan memang, tapi orang itu sudah terbiasa akan semua hal itu. Lagipula dia hanya menunggu sebuah bus yang akan membawanya pergi . Hei, apa ya, yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tiba disana? Apa dia bisa diterima oleh mereka dengan baik?

"Semoga saja…Iya, kan!?"

**GUK!**

.

.

**To Be Continued, Minnacchi~~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N : MWAHAHAHAHA~~~! #tebarbunga. Balik lagi sama Ryuu! oke, disini Riko jadi mirip dengan siapa, ya~? tebak aja sendiri! XD. Lalu, mengenai libur sekolah yg nampaknya tidak berkenan saya liburan terus, mungkin chap 3 mesti nunggu agak lama, ya? mengingat Ryuu masih anak sekolahan dan sekarang kelas 2 (Kelas 2 apa!?) kayaknya ribet amat pelajarannya terutama matematika #pundung. umm, nampaknya di chap ini garing banget ya? terutama scene ringtone gajenya itu #pundunglagi**

**jadi, sekali lagi... update chap 2 agak lama gak apa, ya~? #kedipkedip #plak!**

**btw, ini review nya~~ (tangan Ryuu panas-dingin nulis balasannya O.o)  
**

**Eqa Skylight : Ha'i! tetsu mesti disiksa-ssu! Mr. Magic kejam? Masa? lagian ini kan karena tetsu gak pernah jatuh cinta #di ignite pass. Yosha! tentu saja! (y)**

**_The Red Bloody Scissors_: Kasi tau gak, ya~? Mwehehe, selain AkaKuro, kayaknya Kuroko bakalan sama chara yg lain. jadi bisa dibilang...INI KUROKOHAREM! (chap 2 tentu aja udah mulai start, ufu ufufu~). chap 1 update~**

**_AoKagaKuroLover_ : Oke, chap 1 udah update ^_^**

**_rarateetetsuuyaa_ : kasi tau gak ya~? ufu ufu, sesuai perkiraan anda, ini bakalan jadi kurokoharem!**

**_Ferona Gothloli_ : yosha! (y)**

**_Aoi Yukari_ : yosha (y) ^_^**

**Yah, gak nyangka dapat banyak reviwe-ssu~~ Lumayan lah. Btw, siapa ya orang barunya? dan kenapa ending chapter ini ada orang aneh? apa dia O.o (Kise: Gak mungkin-ssu!). yosh! meet you at chap 2! bye bye~**

**.**

**Review please~?**


	3. Reuni: Part 1

**MINNA-SAN~! Ogenki desu ka~? (Genki desu!). yah~, pertama-tama Ryuu mau minta maaf sama The Red Bloody Scissors! Umm, maaf kalau ternyata chap 2 belum ada KurokoHarem-nya. habisnya Kuroko ngambek kalau misalnya KurokoHarem udah dimulai di chap 2 (padahal sejujurnya Ryuu udah nyiapin script nya #pundung). **

**HONTOU NI GOMEN NASAI~~!**

* * *

"Oh, sialnya hari ini!"

Rutuknya berkali-kali. Siapa? Siapa lagi jika bukan seorang pemuda pemilik zodiac Leo, Kagami Taiga? Sudah tidak bisa tidur semalaman, datang kepagian, ke sekolah gerbangnya masih ditutup, hari masih gelap, sialnya hari ini~~tapi tak bisa tolak~~~ (kok malah nanyi!). Kasihan benar kau, Kagami!

Tapi ya sudahlah, yang sudah terjadi ya terjadilah! Kagami juga gak bisa nolak akan apa yang terjadi padanya pada hari ini. Mau sial atau tidak, yang penting dia bisa makan burger Maji sebanyak-banyaknya, dan untunglah dia bawa banyak uang. Seperti biasa, jika sudah datang ke Maji Burger, pastilah Kagami akan memesan burger segunung banyaknya dan kemudian duduk di tempat yang biasa di dudukinya—bersama Kuroko tentunya. Tapi sayang, Kuroko akan pergi dan diganti dengan orang lain mulai hari ini. Apalagi sejak hari Senin lalu, pemuda kecil itu sudah tidak masuk. Aneh memang—Kuroko tidak biasanya tanpa kabar selama berhari-hari seperti ini.

'_Kau itu kemana Kuroko? Kau tahu? Ada orang lain yang akan menggantimu hari ini!'_

Hoo~, apakah kau kangen kepadanya, Kagami? Mengingat Kuroko itu adalah _bayangan_mu yang sangat unyu, sudah pasti kau sangatlah rindu padanya, kan? Akui saja, kalau kau malu, akui saja dalam hatimu itu—sayangnya Kagami terlalu _tsundere _dalam mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya _tsundere _jika di dekat Kuroko. Tanpa sadar atau karena dia _memang _merindukan Kuroko, Kagami justru malah melamun membayangkan pemuda kecil itu ada dan duduk didepannya sambil meminum _vanilla milkshake_nya seperti biasa, atau mungkin duduk disana sambil membaca sebuah komik atau novel kesukaannya—bahkan pemuda sangar itu sampai tidak memakan burgernya dengan lahap. Yah, seandainya pemuda kecil itu ada di depannya, sudah pasti Kagami akan membelikannya satu burger, yang memang _spesial Kagami belikan untuk dia_. Seandainya~

"_A-A-Ano…_Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Tuan?"

**DEG!**

Sebuah suara yang begitu lembut dan kecil langsung saja tertangkap oleh telinga Kagami sehingga Kagami sampai membuka mulutnya—menganga terkejut hingga makanan di dalam mulutnya hampir saja terjatuh (jorok!). Hei, hei! Dia sedang tidak berhalusinasi kan? Mengingat sekarang ini masih jam 05.27 a.m! I-I-Iya sihh, tapi gak apakan berhalusinasi? Tapi bagaimana jika itu adalah hantu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Kagami dan kemudian mengajak ngobrol Kagami karena tampang Kagami yang saat ini begitu menyedihkan? _'Oh, jangan~! Aku tidak suka itu!'_.

Tapi nyatanya ada sebuah tangan kecil yang segera mendorong dagu Kagami keatas secara tiba-tiba dan kemudian menutup mulutnya seakan-akan menyuruh Kagami untuk mengunyah makanannya hingga habis. Nyaris saja Kagami berteriak saat melihat tangan kecil itu menyentuh dagu dan menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba—bukannya itu berarti saat ini dia sedang tidak berhalusinasi, alias ini adalah _betulan_, kan? Buktinya saja Kagami dapat merasakan sentuhan tangan kecil itu didagunya meski terjadi secepat kilat. Kedua mata merah miliknya menatap sosok didepannya—yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa artikan. Antara kesal, kaget, dan—malu. Wajah sangar Kagami saja sekarang sudah memerah malu semerah rambutnya sendiri.

"Tolong kunyah dulu makananmu, Tuan"

Tuan?

Hei, apa dia sudah terlihat begitu tua layaknya bapak-bapak yang sangat rakus bila makan burger dihadapan sosok itu? Alih-alih menanyakan arti dari panggilan tuan, Kagami lebih memilih menelan dahulu makanannya. Daripada dia tidak segera bertanya kepada sosok itu? Ya kalau 'dia' tidak pergi dari hadapannya, kalau pergi? Bisa-bisa jadi berabe dan malah Kagami yang bakalan kepo luar binasa hingga nanti malam dan hingga besok paginya.

**GLUP!**

"Hah! Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau memanggilku 'tuan'?"

Tanya Kagami setelah menelan makanannya—dan juga setelah orang itu menyingkirkan tangannya. Ditatapnya orang yang duduk dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan menyelidik dan heran. Seseorang yang mengenakan jaket bewarna hitam, mengenakan topi dengan huruf **K **besar bewarna putih yang ditutupi tudung jaket, dengan dua buah tali bewarna putih—tali? Tidak, kalau dilihat dengan teliti, dua tali putih itu nyatanya adalah dua buah kabel dari sebuah barang. _Headset _mungkin? Dan—kenapa orang ini tidak mau sekalipun menatap Kagami dan justru malah menunduk terus? Mungkin saja dia takut melihat wajahmu yang sangar kayak preman itu, Kagami. "Hoi!", Kagami memanggil orang itu sehingga dia rela tidak menghabiskan burger yang baru dimakannya setengah hanya demi melihat sosok wajah orang itu.

Yang ditanya cuma berdehem kecil sebentar dan kemudian mengambil minumannya di meja dan meminumnya—yang Kagami yakin bahwa itu adalah vanilla milkshake jika dicium dari baunya. Kayaknya kamu cocok banget jadi _pelacak_ (Kagami: Maksudmu anjing pelacak gitu!?). "Seperti biasa, kau ini orang yang suka bertanya tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu. Aku pikir _sejak kepergianku, kau akan berubah_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bukan siapa-siapa disini, karena aku hanya pendatang di sini, Tuan", jawabnya singkat—masih tanpa memandang Kagami. Lagi-lagi Kagami dibuat heran oleh sosok misterius di hadapannya ini, "Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku tuan?", tanyanya sambil memajukan dirinya mendekati sosok itu.

"Tak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku memanggilmu begitu. Lagipula, kau tidak mungkin kenal denganku bukan?"

"Hah?"

"Sayangnya aku kenal denganmu, tuan"

Sialan! Apa sih yang sedang disembunyikan—dikatakan oleh orang ini barusan kepadanya!? Kenapa juga dia mengatakan hal-hal yang membingungkan seperti itu! Sudah bilang kalau Kagami tidak mungkin kenal dengan dirinya, tapi dia bilang kalau dirinya kenal dengan Kagami. Aneh! Dan kenapa orang itu justru malah mengatakan seperti ini, '…ku pikir sejak kepergianku, kau akan berubah'. Dia itu bilang apa, sih!? Kepergiannya!? Kau—Kagami tidak berubah!? Memangnya orang itu siapanya, Kagami!? Kagami saja tidak kenal! Tapi sayangnya Kagami tak cukup mengerti dan malah semakin penasaran dengan perasaan frustasi yang perlahan melanda dirinya—itu mungkin karena saking idiotnya dirimu, Kagami.

"Oh ya?"

"Un. Aku kenal denganmu. Wah, nampaknya sampai disini saja kita bercakap-cakap… Sampai jumpa, _… -kun_"

Ucap sosok misterius itu dengan suara kecil, seperti membisikan sesuatu kepada Kagami pada saat kata terakhir yang diucapkannya—sehingga Kagami tak bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Sosok itu pun kemudian bangun dan pergi sambil membawa vanilla milkshakenya meninggalkan Kagami yang sedang berusaha menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda sangar itu masih diam, berusaha menyadari hal 'itu'. Dan betapa—

3 menit 37 detik

_Loading… 35%_

6 menit 28 detik

_Loading…63%_

10 menit lebih 30 detik

_Loading…99,9%_

_Loading…100% _

_ COMPLETE. STOP or CONTINUE?_

—BETAPA BEGONYA KAU BAKAGAMI!

Apakah harus selama itu kau berpikir—10 menit!? Yah, lupakan saja. Karena setelah melewati waktu sepanjang itu, Kagami baru menyadari jika sosok misterius itu mirip dengan seseorang. Maksudnya—tentu saja! Siapa lagi yang punya warna mata biru langit bulat yang nampak unyu sejernih itu? Setahu Kagami hanya Kuroko sajalah yang punya mata seperti itu. Tapi, bukan berarti orang itu adalah _Kuroko_ bukan? '_Gak mungkin, gak mungkin, gak mungkin, Taiga!_', batinnya berulang-ulang ketika mengingat kejadian dimana sosok misterius itu mendongak sedikit menampakan setengah wajahnya sebelum pergi—yang bisa Kagami bilang dia hanya bisa melihat pipi bagian kiri dan mata kiri orang itu. Tapi, dia sendiri yakin kalau dia baru saja mendengar orang itu mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sufiks _'-kun'_ yang didengar oleh Kagami. Dan sufiks itu biasanya hanya dipakai oleh Kuroko seorang. Apa? Tidak, _kantoku_kan juga memanggil orang dengan sufiks _'-kun'_! Atau mungkin Kagami hanya berhalusinasi? Tapi, kalau orang itu memanggilnya '–kun', bukannya berarti sebelum sufiks '–kun' itu ada nama orang yang disebut?

'_Auk ah! Gelap!'_

Terang kayak gini kok gelap—padahal di Maji Burger ada lampu segitu gedenya nyala disekelilingmu aja kamu masih bilang gelap!? Buta ya kamu!? Masa bodo—Kagami kembali memakan makanannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Sepertinya rasa penasarannya akan sosok misterius tadi menyulut rasa semangat—atau rasa lapar(?) Kagami hingga dalam beberapa menit kemudian burgernya yang segunung banyaknya itu sekarang hanya tinggal sebiji. Dalam urusan makan cepet, kok dalam urusan mikir lama! Yah, entahlah, hanya Kagami dan Tuhan yang tahu #plak!

'-'

.

_**Disclaimer!: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Fic GaJe nan Absurd ini punya RyuuZa :v**_

_**WARN!: OOC, Typo, bahasa kasar(?), de el el**_

_**.**_

_**HAPPY READING~!**_

.

'_Bagaimana teman-temanmu di _**Seirin**_? Baik semua?'_

'_Err…Ya~'_

'_Siapa orang yang terakhir kali _**bertemu denganmu**_?'_

'_Orang tuaku?'_

'_Bukan! Tapi di Seirin!'_

'_Oh. _**Kagami-kun'**

**.**

_**][-Chapter 2 : Reuni_Part 1-][**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bangun pagi-pagi itu penderitaan yang sangat besar, apalagi jika paginya itu pagi saat ujian. Yang ada malah disuruh bangun pagi-pagi buta buat belajar setengah mati, kalau matematika adalah pelajaran yang akan diujikan keeseokan harinya, dijamin semalaman malah gak tidur cuma demi belajar—dan jangan lupakan juga sebuah ikat kepala yang ada di kepalamu yang bertuliskan _'ganbatte'_ yang ditulis besar-besar sebesar rasa semangat kalian. Nyatanya sih, malah sebesar rasa malas dan ngantuk kalian saat belajar. Setidaknya sekarang ini adalah hari Minggu dan Kagami patutlah bersyukur karena hari ini bukanlah hari Senin—yang menyebalkan dan juga hari ujian. Kenapa? Apa dia bangun kesiangan pagi ini?

Tidak, tidak, justru pagi ini dia sedang memenuhi pengumuman dari _kantoku_ mengenai latihan pada pagi ini. Dan saat ini dia sedang berjalan bersama dengan Furihata dari Maji Burger ke sekolah. Hah!? Furihata yang mau dihajar sama Kagami yang waktu itu? Ya sih, yang itu. Tapi kan itu sudah lama, lupakan saja dululah~~. Lalu, dimana teman-temannya yang lain—si Fukuda dan Kawahara yang selalu bersama Furihata? Oh, mereka sakit karena semalaman main PS hingga paginya langsung masuk angin dan demam. Kasihan. Mungkin karena saking _jones_nya mereka hingga rela bergadang nemenin—main PS mereka sampai akhirnya mereka sakit sendiri. Mungkin saja mereka main _otome games_(?) untuk cowok semalam penuh.

"Aku heran kenapa _kantoku _menyuruh kita latihan dipagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Udah gitu _kantoku _belum dateng lagi!"

Furihata hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil memegang erat tas selempangnya dengan sedikit gemetar—mungkin dia masih trauma(?) saat akan dihajar oleh Kagami, "Haha, tapi aku yakin Riko-senpai punya tujuan yang baik untuk menyuruh kita latihan, Kagami". Mendengar jawaban Furihata, Kagami berdecih kesal sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantong celana trainingnya, "Lama-lama kau malah mirip dengan seseorang! Menyebalkan", ucapnya. Lagi-lagi Furihata dibuat Kagami terpaksa tertawa garing hanya saja tawanya diselingi pertanyaan, "Mirip dengan siapa?". Kagami menjawab dengan asal tanpa dipikirkannya dahulu, "Seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku hingga aku kadang suka bertanya kemana dirinya akhir-akhir ini", begitu spontan dan langsung bisa ketebak siapa yang dimaksud olehnya. Betapa begonya kau, Kagami~!

"Kuroko, ya?"

Kagami kicep gak bisa mengelak lagi, yah, emang sih pada dasarnya yang dimaksud oleh Kagami itu Kuroko! Dan itu juga karena kamu begitu bego mengatakannya secara spontan. Namanya juga orang lagi galau ditinggal sama _seseorang~_ (Kagami: Gua bunuh lu sekarang, BakaRyuuZa!)

"Kagami~! Furihata~! _Ohayou_~~!"

_Kocchi kocchi_—NO, NO, NOO! Bukaannn! Bukaaannn~! Itu bukan Kise si kuning yang dulu di Kisedai sama di Kaijo sekarang! Lha terus, itu siapa kalau bukan Kise? Kalau _si kuning lebay_ itu manggil orang selalu pake _cchi_, bukan cuma dipanggil biasa kayak gitu! Lha terus? Itu siapa dong kalau bukan _si kuning ikemen_ itu? (Kise: aku dibilang ganteng-ssu! | Ryuu: Lebay lu ah!) Itu, cewek—_kantoku!? _

Tumben banget nyapa secerah hatinya Kagami dan Furihata! (Kagami: Hati gue kagak cerah, oi! | Ryuu: Trus apa? | Kagami: Hati gue itu lagi— | Ryuu: OKE! Kita ulangi lagi! Cut! Kita ulangi! | Kagami: Aku belum selesai bicara, bego!)

Baik. Kita ulangi sebelum Kagami mulai kumat lagi sakit galaunya.

Tumben banget Riko nyapa secerah pagi ini kepada Kagami dan Furihata sambil lambain tangannya, biasanya kan enggak! Paling-paling cuma nyapa 'Ohayou' aja tanpa lambai-lambain tangan dan senyum-senyum gaje kayak gitu. Tunggu—apa jangan-jangan Riko sekarang berubah menjadi si kuning yang dulu di Kisedai itu? Mungkin saja. Kapi kebayang banget gimana rasanya kalau _kantoku_ jadi kayak orang itu—bisa-bisa Riko bakalan jadi orang idiot, berisik, dan suka teriak-teriak gaje penuh semangat. _Ohh, please!_ Kagami dan Furihata bakalan langsung keluar dari tim basket Seirin kalau _kantok_u jadi kayak gitu. Itu sangat menyeramkan…_desu_.

"_Ohayou_, Riko-senpai…"

Sayangnya Kagami sangat beruntung saat mendengar Furihata-lah yang membalas sapaan _mabushii_ dari _kantoku_ mereka. Riko yang ada di depan pintu ruang latihan menunggu kedua _kouhai_nya itu datang hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Hah!? Tersenyum penuh arti!? Apa jangan-jangan Riko punya suatu niatan yang terselubung jauh di dasar samudra!? (Riko: Kagak sedalem itu juga bego!). Yah, tanpa Riko suruh pun, mereka berdua sudah pasti bakalan masuk ke dalam ruang latihan—karena fasilitas sekolah yang bisa terbuka pada hari Minggu hanyalah ruang latihan saja, dan jangan lupakan juga gudang olahraga, dan toiletnya. Itu _sangat penting_, kau tahu?

Melihat Riko yang seperti itu, Kagami langsung saja berbisik, "_Kantoku_ terlihat…sedikit menyeramkan, _desu_", kepada Furihata secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tentunya agar _kantoku_ tidak mendengar bisikkan Kagami. Kalau _kantoku _sampai dengar, bisa-bisa Kagami bakalan langsung dikirim ke gunung Merapi sama _kantoku_ (Kagami dateng ke Indo!?). Furihata hanya bisa menanggapi perkataan Kagami dengan tertawa terpaksa—lagi, "Haha, ya…mungkin saja Riko-senpai sudah kembali normal?". Meski nyatanya dalam hati cowok manis itu juga takut jika Riko kembali berubah sifat. Dari yang suka menghilang tiba-tiba, pesimis, dan aura tidak kelihatan tiba-tiba saja menjadi periang, semangat, dan berisik hingga merusak telinga. _Oh my_! Semoga saja Riko tidak seperti itu…

"Kalau _kantoku_ yang _normal_ sih, aku bisa terima. Tapi kalau _kantoku_ yang _normal_ kayak gini, itu namanya mimpi buruk, Furihata!"

* * *

Oke, sepertinya kali ini merekalah yang harusnya memeriksa _jiwa _diri Riko sendiri—gantian. Tentu saja, Riko yang dulu suka menghilang tiba-tiba, hawa keberadaan yang tipis, tubuh yang memutih, dan memiliki aura-aura mistis sekarang tiba-tiba saja _sudah kembali normal_!? _Hell_, lama-lama mereka langsung ingin Riko agar seperti dulu lagi—suka menghilang. Maksudnya, _bayangkan_ saja jika Riko sudah kembali normal, mereka pasti akan kembali mendapat porsi latihan yang sama—mungkin latihan 3 kali lipat. Tapi kalau Riko suka menghilang, mereka dengan mudah akan bisa latihan sesuai yang mereka inginkan—sekalian saja tidak latihan. Tapi, yang justru _lebih_ dari masalah kembalinya Riko adalah masalah tentang Kuroko. **_Kena~pa~?_** (iklan mode: **ON**). Kuroko itu sudah tidak masuk selama satu minggu! Apa Kuroko gak kasihan sama mereka semua yang kangen pada ke-_invisible_-an milik Kuroko yang suka mengagetkan mereka semua? Udah gitu mau ada _member _baru lagi! Apa Riko tega menggantikan posisi Kuroko dari tim!?

Tapi—kenapa Riko se-nekad itu!? Apa dia sudah gak sayang sama teman-teman _gay_nya itu!? (Tim Seirin: KITA NGGAK _GAY_, BEGOO~! | Ryuu: _Gomen nasai, senpai-tachi! _#bow #kabur_bareng_Sakurai)

Dan juga, katanya ada _member_ baru? Mana? Gak ada tuh, _member_ barunya! Berarti omongan Riko bohong, dong? Ah, pasti Riko tukang ngibul nih! Bilang-bilang bakalan ada _member_ baru, eh nyatanya malah gak ada! Setidaknya itu adalah pemikiran dari semua anggota tim basket Seirin (minus Riko) pada saat di absen oleh Riko dan Hyuuga seperti saat ini sebelum latihan dimulai. Gak ada yang salah sih, dalam pemikiran mereka tentang _member_ Seirin baru yang dijanjikan Riko bakalan datang dan diperkenalkan ke mereka semua. Hanya saja, apa itu benar? Buktinya sekarang Riko malah sendirian tanpa satu orang pun yang dia bawa. Bukannya itu berarti _member_ baru Seirin itu hanya tipuan belaka?

Jadi inikah, maksud senyuman-penuh-arti-dengan-niatan-yang-terselubung-jauh-di-dasar-samudra itu?

'_Lain kali aku tidak boleh percaya lagi sama kantoku'_

"Kagami!"

Yang dipanggil cuma kaget gak terkirakan saat namanya dipanggil oleh Riko secara tiba-tiba sambil ber-'eh' bingung. Hei, hei, apa perkataannya dalam hati barusan didengar oleh Riko melalu telepati? Kalau didengar, bukannya berarti mereka berdua saling mempunyai hubungan kontak batin alias telepati antara _senpai-kouhai_? '_Nggak! Pliss, jangan pernah mikir kayak gitu, RyuuZa sengklek!'_, oke, oke. Maafkan aku Kagami. Yah, kalau bukan kontak batin antar _senpai-kouhai _apa dong? Pacaran? Oke, maaf, sepertinya bukan itu. LALU ITU APA~!?

"Tolong pergi ke perpus. Jemput _member _barunya, ya! Oh ya, orangnya cantik kok!"

_**Whaaa—!? Cantik?**_ **SERIUS!? **Barusan Riko bilang _member_ barunya itu _cantik_!? Apakah pake begete cantiknya!? Mendengar kata 'cantik' yang dilontarkan oleh Riko, otomatis para cowok tim basket Seirin (minus Kagami) langsung mendapat semangat api Konoha(?) yang tiba-tiba saja mereka dapatkan secara cuma-cuma. Yang paling semangat sih, yaa, si Hyuuga, Izuki, dan Koganei. Lihat saja kedua mata mereka yang nampak berbinar-binar mungkin juga berapi-api—dan jangan lupakan juga dengan latar belakang bintang yang berkelap-kelip yang menandakan mereka sangat _excited_ saat mendengar kata itu. Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk memperbaiki citra diri mereka sebagai laki-laki! Yah, setidaknya menjemput seseorang yang 'cantik' bisa membuat diri mereka tidak dicap _gay_ lagi oleh Riko. Itu bagus kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau yang dimaksud _cantik_ oleh Riko itu adalah—

'_Setidaknya dia bukan cowok yang cantik'_

—_seseorang seperti Mibuchi Reo si cantik dari Rakuzan itu_? Wah, wah, habis sudah jati diri mereka sebagai cowok betulan (tentu saja bukan cowok yang udah 'belok'). Kagami menelan ludahnya dengan pasrah saat disuruh menjemput _member_ baru yang katanya cantik begete itu. Tunggu—_kantoku _bilang orangnya cantik? Pake begete? Kagami gak salah denger kan? Telinganya gak kena curek kan? Tolong, katakan padanya kalau ucapan yang diucapkan oleh _kantoku_ itu hanya bohongan belaka! _Member_ barunya Seirin itu cantik? Hah, yang ada malah cowok cantik kayak Mibuchi Reo! Tapi kalau misalnya member baru Seirin itu cantik—_mau jadi apa tim ini?_ Mau dicap sebagai 'tempat bergumpulnya para _gay_ yang suka harem-in seorang cowok cantik', begitu?

"Ngapain bengong, hah!? Cepet jemput!" –Riko-

"Tapi kami kan bisa, Riko!" -Koganei-

"I-TU-TU-GAS-UN-TUK-KA-GA-MI-KUN. KA-U-I-NI-ME-MANG-NYA-KA-GA-MI-KUN!? HUH!?"

Oke, tolong ingatkan Koganei jika Riko sudah kembali normal, dan tolong katakan padanya agar melupakan hal itu! Karena Riko nampaknya sudah kembali normal dengan sifatnya saat marah yang begitu menyeramkan—Riko memang sudah kembali setelah _melewati masa-masa yang kritis sepanjang hidupnya_. Jadi, biarkan saja _kouhai_ sangarmu itu pergi dan menjemput orang itu, oke? Daripada dirimu mati ditangan Riko, lebih baik dirimu menuruti saja perkataan Riko, Koganei. Masih sayang sama nyawamu, kan? Kalau masih, lebih baik biarkan saja, _nee_? Mau tak mau, Koganei segera menyuruh _kouhai_nya itu agar pergi ke perpus secepatnya sambil berkata, "Ba-Ba-Baik! Ka-Ka-Kagami, cepatlah pergi!", tentunya Koganei mengatakan itu sambil mendoakan Kagami dalam hati agar tidak dapat bertemu dengan orang cantik itu.

"I-I-I-Iya, _s-s-s-senpai_!"

* * *

_INI MENYERAMKAN…DESU_

_AKU HARUS KEMBALI…DESU_

_AKU TIDAK MAU SENDIRIAN DISINI…DESU_

_TOL—_

Apa itu? Apa itu puisi ciptaan dari seorang penyair yang gagal jadi penyair tersohor? Tidak, tidak! Itu bukan penyair yang gagal tersohor. Tapi itu adalah Kagami yang saat ini sedang meratapi nasib dirinya yang begitu malang pada saat ini—tapi hari ini. Tunggu—memangnya dia kenapa? Bahkan sampai-sampai dia mengatakan kalau ini menyeramkan, dia harus kembali, dan tidak mau sendirian disini? Hei, hei, memangnya dia lagi ikut acara uji nyali apa?

Orangnya saat ini justru malah sedang meratapi nasibnya—pundung di pojok perpustakaan, tempat saat ini dia berada. Apa Kagami suka baca buku hingga mampir ke perpustakaan seperti ini? Yang ada Kagami saat ini sedang putus asa dalam mencari-cari seseorang yang seharusnya dia jemput di perpustakaan. Siapa? Siapa lagi jika bukan si _member baru Seirin_ yang KATANYA cantik begete itu? Yah, mungkin saja Kagami saat ini sedang kena sial—itu pun menurut ramalan Oha-Asa pagi ini, yang katanya sesuai dengan apa yang akan kita dapatkan hari ini. Terbukti memang, tapi—siapa yang akan mempercayai hal-hal yang sebodoh itu!? (Midorima: Kau sendiri juga suka denger ramalan _nanodayo_! | Ryuu: Ah, ya~Baru ingat! Kitakan sama-sama _cancer_-ssu~Jadi wajarlah~ | Midorima: Terserah _nanodayo_!)

Lalu? Mana _membe_r Seirin nya? Kan seharusnya dia ada disini?

Boro-boro dimana _member _barunya! Yang ada Kagami malah tidak menemukan siapa pun disini. Sudah sepi, diluar masih gelap, dan uhh, kenapa di perpustakaan seorang diri seperti pagi ini terasa seperti di perpustakaan pada malam hari? Yang jelas Kagami tidak tahu. Merasa usahanya ini sia-sia, Kagami justru malah memilih diam di pojokan perpustakaan sambil duduk lesehan layaknya seorang preman pasar yang lagi nunggu _mangsa_nya lewat. Umm, nampaknya itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi kalau boleh, Kagami memang sedang menunggu _mangsa_nya—seorang teman yang akan menemaninya mencari si _member_ baru.

Dengan lesu, Kagami menyandarkan punggungnya pada rak buku biologi sambil menghela nafas lelah. Mencari seseorang yang tidak dapat kau temukan itu melelahkan, dan juga sia-sia. Sama seperti saat dimana Kagami mencari-cari dimana keberadaan _bayangan_nya itu pada hari Senin yang lalu. '_Ini menyebalkan! Kenapa juga aku mesti menuruti perkataan kantoku? Mencari member Seirin yang baru di perpus? Hmp! Mana ada member baru itu di perpus! Memangnya orang itu tahu dimana letak perpus Seirin? Dasar RyuuZa sengklek!'_, pikir Kagami saat mengingat perintah dari _kantoku_ yang setelah dipikirnya tidak masuk akal—wah, nampaknya Kagami jadi pintar setelah ditinggal _bayangan_ unyu miliknya! (Kagami: Jangan ingatkan aku!) Bayangkan saja! Kan cari _membe_r baru, bukannya itu berarti orang itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal Seirin? Dan bahkan seharusnya orang itu tidak tahu dimana letak kelas X, XI, dan XII, bukan? Lalu, orang baru itu harus dijemput di perpustakaan!? Hei, hei! Kalau misalnya orang itu sudah pernah kemari, sudah pasti Kagami akan segera menemukan orang itu!

Lalu sekarang? Apa yang terjadi?

"Cih! Aku malah gak nemu siapa-siapa disini! Dasar _BaKanto_ku!"

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa diam disini?"

"Aku capek, bego!"

Ya iyalah capek! Udah naik ke lantai tiga cuma untuk ke perpustakaan hanya demi mencari dan menjemput _member_ Seirin yang baru, eh, nyatanya orang yang dicari malah nggak ada! Percuma aja nyari kalau orangnya gak ada! Itu sia-sia! Nguras tenaga banget! Mendingan tenaganya buat main basket seharian! Dasar be—TUNGGU DULU! Itu siapa!? Bukannya tadi Kagami sendirian di perpustakaan saat ini? Tapi kok, Kagami malah—?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC Minnacchi~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N : NANDE!? kenapa kau memanggilku RyuuZa sengklek BaKagami!? Mulai saat ini hingga chapter seterusnya, bagian scriptmu akan ku kurangi! dan kamu akan dibuat sakit hati terus sama Ryuu! #nangis (Kagami : Oi! Oi! kok gitu sih!? | Himuro : Itu karena kau tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan, Taiga...). Himuro-senpai benar! (y). ****uhuk, uhuk! oke, lupakan saja! sebelumnya, Ryuu mau ucapin terima kasih kepada semua readers yang udah nge-review fic ini dan juga kepada followers(?) dari fic ini. Arigatou gozaimasu~! tapi sejujurnya Ryuu juga perlu kritik lho, bukan cuma review baik-baik(?) aja :3. yah apapun deh! yang penting bukan flame-ssu~ Saya ini manusia ima*nity(?), dan juga anak sekolahan yang beda beberapa tahun (jauh) dari Himuro-senpai yang hatinya bisa terluka kapan saja #aseek!**

**oke, ini balasan review-nya~ meski tidak terlalu banyak bagi sebagian orang, bagi Ryuu udah banyak kok :3**

**_The Red Bloody Scissors_ : O.o Riko apa!? lagi begitu!? bukannya Riko itu cowok!? #dibantai Riko. kasi tau gak yaa~? Yah, Riko berubah jadi yayang(bayangan)nya Kagami :3. kepo di bagian akhir itu siapa? :v tenang saja, chap 3 akan mengungkap semua itu hingga tuntas! tunggu saja-ssu~. comment aja trus, gpp! lagian gak ada yg protes kalau kamu review banyak-banyak :v XDD. btw, gomen kalau haremnya belum :'( mungkin di chap 4 baru mulai~~ GOMEN NASAI!**

**_scarletjacket_ : lanjut? yosha! chap 2 udah update :3**

**_Hanako-chan45_ : mungkin karena kangen sama Kuroko, Riko jadi seperti itu? mungkin saja-ssu~. Benar! (y). saya setuju pada fakta yang Ako-chan ucapkan! (y). makanya disini Ryuu mau menistakan Kuroko, karena dia gak nge-blush waktu di peluk sama Momoi (sekalian aja kejang-kejang pas di peluk Momoi :v). terima kasih reviewnya~~**

**_Aoi Yukari_: bener (y). itu karena Riko yang kemungkinan kangen sama Kuroko, makanya jadi kayak gitu (tapi sebenernya bukan karena kangen sama Kuroko, sih :v) XD**

**_Ferona Gothloli_: chap 2 udah update. makasih reviewnya~~ XD**

**Uhuk! sekian dari balasan reviewnya. umm, mengingat akan ada KurokoHarem dan ada GoM (tapi kok belum muncul GoMnya!?). yah, sabar kalau GoM belum muncul, akan ada saat yg pas untutk mereka muncul. TAPI! ada yg mau usulan siapa orang pertama? ini daftarnya~ silahkan dipilih, monggo~**

**AkashixFem!Kuroko**

**MidorimaxFem!Kuroko**

**MurasakibaraxFem!Kuroko**

**KisexFem!Kuroko**

**lho!? mana Aomine!? sabar, Aomine bakalan Ryuu buat terakhir. kenapa? _Ra-ha-si-a!_ tunggu aja tanggal mainnya~. kalau mau request chara yg lain boleh! mungkin antara Himuro, Ogiwara, Mayuzumi, atau Nijimura? atau Haizaki? pokoknya antara 5 org (warn! cuma slight doang ya! GoM tetap jadi chara xFem!Kuroko yg utama!). tapi kalau misalnya tidak mau yaa, tidak usah ada~~ cuma slight aja doang kok! ^_^  
**

**bingung? silahkan tanya sekaligus pendapat reader-tachi di kotak review.**

**akhir kata...**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	4. Reuni: Part 2

**YOSHAA~~! Minna-san, ogenki desuka~~? :3 **

**Internet lemot, ngetik lemot plus harus pake nunggu, pulsa modem habis 0 KB,.. what the hell!? #kokcurhat!?. Yah, lupain ajalah :3 Udah gitu, PR menumpuk disamping laptop lagi! beginilah susahnya jadi anak kelas 2 (kelas 2 apa!?). rahasia :3. OKEH! Gak usah pake basa-basi! capcus~~**

**Chapter 3!**

**UPDATE!**

**(Kisedai: UOOHHH~~~!)**

* * *

"APA!? Jadi maksudmu—si _dia_ jadi _dia_!? Begitu!? Serius!?"

"Hoi~,hoi~! Kenapa bahasamu jadi kacau begitu Izuki?"

"Tapi—"

"_Urusai…!_ Yang penting'kan kita udah tahu kebenarannya! Sekarang, kita cuma perlu _menerima diri baru dia_!"

"Tapi kayak gimana, Kiyoshi-senpai? _Dia_ kan jadi kayak gitu, setelah bertemu orang itu…pasti dia agak gugup jika bertemu kita!"

"Furihata benar! Sebagai _senpa_i yang baik, kita tidak boleh membuatnya gugup! Benar kan, Mitobe!?"

"Ck, kalian ini! Semangat sekali sih saat aku menceritakan kenapa _dia_ bisa jadi kayak gitu!"

Ucap Riko sambil menepuk jidatnya heran saat melihat kelakuan teman-temannya ini dari bangku _bench_. Memang sih, cerita yang diceritakan oleh Riko itu _excited _banget! Saking _excited_nya, mereka sampai berteriak 'Hah!?' dengan lebaynya. _Oh, my~!_ Apakah perlu mereka _selebay_ itu saat Riko menceritakan hal yang mengejutkan itu? Bahkan diantara mereka, sampai ada yang berteriak 'APA!?' dengan sangat kerasnya. Hei, hei, nggak usah selebay itu bisa nggak, sih!? Apa semua sifat cowok ketika mendengar cerita mengejutkan perlu sampai berteriak-teriak dengan lebay seakan-akan mereka begitu terkejut? _'Lain kali aku mesti mengecek jiwa mereka sendiri. Apakah mereka ini cowok gay, atau cowok bencong!'_, Riko~! Bisa tidak kamu menambahkan _satu opsi lagi_? Misalnya saja opsi '_cowok normal'_ gitu? Itu _merusak_ harga diri cowok secara lahir dan batin ssu~

Memangnya Riko cerita apa sampai-sampai teman-temannya itu mau mendengarkan sambil duduk lesehan di pinggir lapangan basket? Dan katanya ceritanya Riko itu _excited_ banget? Yang ada otak mereka yang udah rusak akibat ke-_gay_-an mereka! Mereka (minus Riko) masih saja saling berdebat sambil duduk-duduk di depan bangku _bench _(anggap saja pinggir lapangan), padahal gak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan dalam cerita yang Riko ceritain itu! Ceritanya _klise_ kok! Bahkan udah bisa ketebak sejak awal denger! Apa jangan-jangan? Mereka udah bener-bener _belok_ dan _jadi uke_ semua? **Uhuk!** Gak lah! Disana masih ada _seme sejati_ kok!

Daripada itu—Riko sekarang sudah terlanjur tak bisa meredam segala keributan yang berasal dari suara ribut rekan setimnya itu. Bayangkan saja, mereka itu sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang lagi arisan atau yang lagi nge-gosip sekarang ini, lebih tepatnya seperti pasar dadakan. _Sangat ribut_. Dan nampaknya kehadiran Riko sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka semua. Yah, pasrah saja, Riko! Biarkan cowok-cowok yang lagi berdebat ini menikmati masa remaja mereka dengan cara berdebat dan ribut seperti itu. Lagian gak ada gunanya juga suruh mereka diam! Riko hanya tersenyum pasrah meski dia sendiri sudah berkeringat panas-dingin—antara senang atau terharu melihat mereka yang sepertinya dapat menerima dengan baik cerita Riko _mengenai orang itu_. Memangnya siapa? Perasaan dari tadi, Riko gak pernah bilang sedang menceritakan seseorang!

Apa dia _member_ baru Seirin itu? Hmp, mungkin saja!

"Permisi~~Aku kembali~"

Semua anggota tim basket Seirin (minus Kagami) kicep begitu mendengar suara kayak preman itu dari arah pintu—siapa lagi jika bukan Kagami Taiga? Pemuda sangar itu berjalan mendekat perlahan-lahan sambil menyeret kakinya dengan lemas. Lho? Memangnya Kagami lagi kenapa sampai mesti nyeret-nyeret kaki kayak gitu? Bahkan, tubuh Kagami sekarang sudah memutih dengan _suksesnya_—dan jangan lupakan juga dengan beberapa garis berwarna biru yang sudah menghiasi di bawah kedua matanya dengan _indahny_a dan juga mulutnya yang saat ini telah menganga dengan lebar. Sebuah roh kecil sepertinya juga nampak keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Hei, Kagami! Kau kenapa?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab pertanyaan dari kaptennya itu dan tetap terus berjalan seolah-olah mereka tidak berbicara satu kata pun kepada Kagami. Kamu kolok*, ya? Sampai pada akhirnya, Kagami berhenti tepat di belakang samping Furihata yang kebetulan duduk di urutan paling belakang. "_**Senpai…Minna-san…**_", Kagami membuka suaranya. Tapi bukannya memberikan jawaban, mereka (minus Kagami) justru malah terkejut dan _speechless_ saat mendengar suara Kagami yang begitu parau dan serak seperti orang yang hampir kehabisan suaranya akibat berteriak terlalu sering dengan volume 30.

"K-K-Kau aneh, K-K-Kagami!"

Komentar Furihata sambil menengok kebelakang melihat keadaan teman seangkatannya yang begitu memprihatinkan itu. Sebenarnya amat sangat memprihatinkan. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir dia sendiri juga sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Bukannya menjawab, Kagami malah diam dan kemudian menutup kedua matanya perlahan-lahan sambil menghela nafas. Sebelum pada akhirnya dia sendiri sudah jatuh mencium—_mencicipi _dinginnya lantai lapangan basket yang telah ternodai oleh jejak kaki itu.

**BRUUKKK!**

"KAGAMI/KAGAMI-KUN!"

.-.

.

_**DISCLAIMER! Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Fic gaje ini punya RyuuZa :p**_

_**WARN! OOC, typo, gaje, abal2, bahasa nyampur(?), bahasa kasar, de el el**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY TO READ!**_

_**.**_

.

"_Dulu kau sama Kagami itu _**musuhan**_, ya?"_

"_Oh, ya?"_

"_Jawab yang benar, baka!"_

"_Entahlah…"_

"…_ARGHH! Kok bisa sih, si Kagami itu _**tahan deket sama dirimu**_!?"_

"_Entahlah…"_

"_Tolong bunuh aku"_

_._

_**][-Chapter 3: Reuni_Part 2-][**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cih! Aku malah gak nemu siapa-siapa disini! Dasar BaKantoku!"_

"_Kau kenapa? Kenapa diam disini?"_

"_Aku capek, bego!"_

_Ya iyalah capek! Udah naik ke lantai tiga cuma untuk ke perpustakaan hanya demi mencari dan menjemput member Seirin yang baru, eh, nyatanya orang yang dicari malah nggak ada! Percuma aja nyari kalau orangnya gak ada! Itu sia-sia! Nguras tenaga banget! Mendingan tenaganya buat main basket seharian! Dasar be—TUNGGU DULU! Itu siapa!? Bukannya tadi Kagami sendirian di perpustakaan saat ini? Tapi kok, Kagami malah—_

'_Jangan-jangan…'_

_Tunggu, tunggu—dan TUNGGU DULU! Bukannya Kagami barusan sendirian di sini!? Dan bukannya seharusnya tidak ada seorang pun yang membalas perkataan Kagami? Padahal dia kan cuma bicara sendiri alias mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya! Apa jangan-jangan, itu—hantu!? Tidak, tidak! Hantu tidak mungkin mau balas perkataan Kagami barusan—karena hantunya sendiri pastinya bakalan kabur setelah melihat alis Kagami yang aneh bin ajaib itu. Lalu itu siapa!? Apa jangan-jangan dia—_

"_K-K-K…"_

—_kantoku!?_

_Dengan sangat takut-takut, Kagami menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah untuk melihat sesosok orang yang membalas perkataan keluh kesahnya itu. Dan ketika Kagami akan mendongak untuk melihat wajah itu, malah ada sesuatu yang mengagetnya saat Kagami melihat 'itu'—sesuatu yang membuatnya takut luar binasa hingga dia sendiri ingin sekali pingsan kapan saja saat melihat itu. Dan itu adalah—_

_**Guk!**_

—_anjing?_

'_Seekor anjing…Ni-Ni-Nigouu~?'_

_Ya ampun! Seekor anjing!? Dan itu adalah Nigou—anjing dari sang bayangannya, Kuroko!? Ck ck ck, jadi yang dari tadi membalas perkataan Kagami itu adalah anak anjing berjenis Alaskan Malamut ini? Sangat disayangkan! Tapi kok, ada anjing yang bisa bicara dengan manusia? Bukannya anjing yang bisa bicara itu hanya ada di dalam cerita fiksi atau fabel saja? Lalu, bukannya ini adalah dunia nyata? Dunia dimana hanya manusia sajalah yang bisa berbicara dengan sempurna dengan menggunakan berbagai macam bahasa dari bahasa alien sampai bahasa semut sekalipun. Dan lihatlah anjing kecil itu, anjing itu malah sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekornya yang terus bergerak-gerak seolah senang bertemu dengan Kagami, 'Aku?'. Terus kok—_

'_Berarti seharusnya aku dari tadi sebenarnya bicara dengan manusia…desu. Tapi, mana orangnya coba? Apa jangan-jangan dia?'_

_Jangan-jangan dia apa? Hantu, begitu? Gunakan nalarmu, bodoh! Seharusnya daritadi itu ada manusia yang ada di sekitarmu. Tapi siapa?_

"_Kagami-kun?"_

_**DEG!**_

_Alamak, suara itu! Suara selembut itu!? Sepertinya, Kagami pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat dan sepertinya hampir setiap hari dia mendengar suara itu. Suara yang terdengar unyu, imut, manis, lembut, kecil, dan juga datar itu—mirip seperti suara seseorang yang selalu Kagami dengar. Tapi siapa? Who? Gak mungkin bangetkan kalau itu sesuai dengan perkiraan Kagami yang menganggap jika yang mengajaknya bicara itu adalah hantu? Oh my Godhok…Please~! Jangan menyangkutkan hal-hal semenyeramkan itu~desu! _

_Tapi nyatanya—_

"_GYAAAAAAA! SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISANA!?"_

_Serunya saat melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk bersimpuh di samping Kagami. Untuk apa orang itu muncul tiba-tiba disamping Kagami!? Bahkan Kagami saja tidak mengetahuinya!? Masih dalam kesadaran yang 90% shock, 5% jantungan, dan 5% lagi adalah jadi batu, Kagami menatap kesal orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sampingnya itu. "Siapa kau!? Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba disampingku, hah!? Kau mau aku mati gara-gara shock dan jantungan saat melihatmu apa!? Kalau aku mati, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab akan kematianku, hah!? Kau pikir jaminan kesehatan bakalan mau biayain pemakamanku apa!? Yang ada mereka tuh, malah ambil duitku dan aku malah gak diurus! Ngerti!?", oi Kagami! Kenapa kau mesti semarah itu pada orang itu, hah? Bukannya bagus, sekarang kau ada teman untuk menemanimu mencari member Seirin itu?_

"_MASA BODO! Siapa kau hah!? Seenaknya mengagetkan orang lain!?"_

_Aduh—Kagami langsung saja mengambil dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dipakai orang itu secara tiba-tiba. Sehingga membuat orang itu sedikit panic saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh preman sangar seperti Kagami itu. Dan bayangkan—postur tubuh Kagami yang masih tinggi padahal dia sudah duduk, menang jauh dari postur tubuh orang itu yang memang agak pendek, orang itu saja sampai merelakan tubuh bagian atasnya yang melayang di udara. Hei, itu cukup keterlaluan, Kagami!_

"_Ka-Ka-Kagami-kun… I-I-Ini aku, Ku-Kuroko…!"_

_**DEG!**_

"_KUROKO!?"_

"_Kagami-_kun?"

"_Kur_oko!?"

"Kagami-kun…?"

"KUROKO!?"

**BRUAGH!**

"_Ittai~_!"

Lho? Apa itu? Oh, itu ternyata adalah suara rintihan dari sang _ace_ tim basket Seirin. Tunggu, memangnya dia kenapa? Masalahnya sepele saja, yang sedang merintih kesakitan saat ini ternyata baru saja di beri jurus mematikan dari sang bayangannya. Apa lagi kalau bukan _Ignite Pass Kai_ yang pernah di curi oleh si maling jurus berambut kuning yang ngambang-ngambang di kali dari Kaijou—Kise Ryouta? (Kise: Aku bukan maling-ssu~! | Ryuu : Trus, kalo bukan maling, ngapain lu nyuri jurusnya si yayang Kuroko, hah!? | Kise : Kan tuntutan script ssu~ | Ryuu : Auk ah gelap!)

Gimana Kuroko gak nge-_ignite pass_ Kagami coba? Dari tadi Kagami itu nyebut-nyebut namanya terus! Pake teriak-teriak lagi! Gak malu apa didenger sama orang lain!? Yah, sebelumnya Kuroko sangatlah bersyukur jika mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di UKS _berdua_ saja. Jadi, tak akan ada satu orang pun yang mendengar igau-an Kagami yang selalu saja menyebut-nyebut nama Kuroko—bahkan sangat keras seperti sedang berteriak marah. Oh, gosh… Terus, kenapa mereka bisa berdua di UKS? Simpel saja.

Pagi ini, Kuroko menemui Kagami yang sedang duduk di pojok perpustakaan sambil nge-dumel gak jelas, kemudian Kuroko mendekati Kagami dan mengajaknya bicara. Sampai pada akhirnya Kuroko memberitahu Kagami siapa dirinya sebenarnya—daripada Kuroko dikira orang asing yang sengaja datang ke Seirin? Lebih baik beritahu saja kalau dirinya adalah Kuroko. Dan apa reaksi Kagami? Orang itu malah langsung jatuh terduduk dengan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan. Setelah itu, Kagami membawa Kuroko ke ruang latihan untuk menunjukkan Kuroko yang sekarang berubah. Tapi nyatanya sampai disana Kagami malah pinsan sehingga Kuroko mesti membawa Kagami ke ruang UKS sendirian—dengan cara digeret tentunya. Sampai di UKS, Kagami malah melanjutkan acara pingsannya dengan tidur sambil meng-igau memanggil nama Kuroko seperti orang sedang berteriak.

Dan jadilah, Kuroko meng-_ignite pass partner_nyaitu dengan bantal ranjang UKS yang tidak dipakai—padahal sebenernya mau dipakai Kuroko untuk menaruh kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Pemuda—yang sekarang menjadi cewek itu kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang UKS yang tidak dipakai sambil menghela nafasnya yang entah mengapa selalu saja dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya mungkin saja itu karena efek permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi oleh Kuroko saat ini dan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan—mungkin juga untuk masa depannya, agar masa depannya itu cerah secerah rambut Kise yang _Shalala Goes On_.

**Pertama**, saat ini Kuroko berubah menjadi Kuroko Tetsuna. Yang dalam artian, Kuroko menjadi cewek—seluruhnya. Ini bukan sulap, dan juga bukan sihir seperti misdirection yang dimiliki Kuroko, tapi ini betulan. Berawal dari bertemu dengan orang aneh yang menamai dirinya Mr. Magic dalam mimpi Kuroko, dan pada akhirnya Kuroko diubah menjadi cewek saat terbangun dari tidurnya, _'B*ngsat~!'_.

_Sabar, Kuroko-chan O.o._

**Kedua**, Kuroko baru bisa berubah menjadi cowok kembali saat dirinya sudah jatuh cinta dan menemukan cinta sejatinya. Gampang? Sepertinya. Tapi yang gak gampang itu cari orangnya. Gak mungkin banget, berawal dari pertemuan seorang mbak-mbak kaya raya yang tiba-tiba saja kegaet hatinya oleh supir angkot yang nyata-nyatanya agak susah dilakukan di dunia nyata*. Itu hanya sebuah cerita fiksi, oke? Dan sekarang adalah dunia nyata. Dimana bisa jadi orang-orang disekitarmu itu adalah cinta sejatimu. Tapi, mengetahui apakah mereka menyukai kita itu susah—mengetahui apakah orang itu benci pada kita sih, gempil. Masalahnya, waktu yang diberikan oleh orang itu hanya tinggal 4 minggu lagi. 1 minggu yang lalu, yang Kuroko lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri dirumahnya sambil memberikan sumpah serapahnya terhadap orang aneh itu.

_Sayang sekali, Kuroko-chan_.

**Ketiga**, siapa orang mesti Kuroko sukai? Ingat, Kuroko sekarang itu cewek—sayangnya setelah menemukan cinta sejatinya Kuroko akan berubah menjadi cowok. Jadi, apakah Kuroko mesti mencari seorang gadis atau cowok? Kalau Kuroko cari cewek, berarti ntar dia dikira _lesbi_, padahal, kalau misalnya cewek itu adalah cinta sejati Kuroko, maka Kuroko akan berubah menjadi cowok kembali—dan akhirnya mereka menjadi _pasangan cowok-cewek_ dan _bukan cewek-cewek_ lagi. Kalau cowok, berarti saat ini Kuroko akan dikira normal karena saat ini dia adalah cewek. Tapi kalau nyatanya, cowok itu adalah cinta sejati Kuroko, maka Kuroko akan berubah menjadi cowok—sehingga hubungan mereka _bukan cowok-cewek_ tapi _cowok-cowok_. _Oh my Godhok_, Kuroko itu masih normal, oke? Gak mungkin banget, Kuroko yang dari lahir sampe sekarang suka sama bangsanya sendiri—cowok.

_Kuroko itu bukan gay, oke?_ (tidak seperti teman-temannya dan para senpai nya di Seirin).

Ah, lupakan saja! Memikirkan semua itu hampir membuat kepala Kuroko meledak karena pusing. Dan bahkan dia saja masih merasa pusing yang luar biasa pada saat ini. Sepertinya mengetahui dirinya yang berubah menjadi cewek membuat Kuroko menjadi tertekan lahir dan batin—yang salah itu Mr. Magic. Yang sabar Kuroko, ini hanya berlaku selama 4 minggu kedepan jika kau sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu itu. Sayangnya jika Kuroko tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya, maka Kuroko selamanya akan menjadi cewek hingga akhir hayatnya.

Tapi kalau orang tua Kuroko sampai tahu, apa akan yang dikatakannya!? Mengatakan jika ada orang aneh yang mengubahnya jadi cewek, begitu? Tapi untungnya, orang tua Kuroko sedang pergi selama 2 bulan sejak pada hari Minggu yang lalu, sehari sebelum Kuroko berubah menjadi cewek, _'Yokatta…'_.

_**Kriekkk!**_

"Tetsuna-_chan_/Kuroko/Kagami!"

**DEG!**

Mendengar kata _keramat_ yang baru saja diucapkan oleh seseorang itu, langsung membuat Kuroko otomatis duduk sambil melipat kedua kakinya dan memandang ke arah sekelompok orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dan Kuroko sudah hafal betul suara itu, ada suara Riko-_senpai_, Koganei-_senpai_, Hyuuga-_senpai_, Furihata, dan juga—

"GUK!"

—si anak anjing peliharaan Kuroko, Nigou.

Dalam hati, Kuroko bertanya-tanya kenapa para _senpai_ dan temannya itu datang kemari—bahkan sampai ada yang memanggilnya Tetsuna-_chan_. Tak usah tunggu berapa lama, Riko tiba-tiba saja sudah berlari menerjang Kuroko dan memeluknya, jangan lupakan juga kata '_kawaii_' yang selalu diucapkan meski tanpa suara. Sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ berjamaah melihat tingkah Riko yang aneh. Semoga saja Riko _tidak kembali seperti dulu lagi_.

"_Saa_, Kagami. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?", tanya Hyuuga yang sedang berjalan ke arah Kagami sambil mengabaikan permintaan tolong Kuroko agar bisa lepas dari pelukan maut Riko. Kagami yang ternyata sudah bangun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya meng-iyakan sambil memeluk sebuah bantal dan mengucek kedua matanya. Mungkin dia mimpi indah hingga dia jadi kolok* seperti itu.

"_Senpai_… _Ano_… Apa _senpai_ tidak kaget melihatku seperti ini?"

Tanya Kuroko—masih dijerat dalam pelukan maut ala Riko—kepada Hyuuga dengan nada datarnya yang nyatanya saat ini justru malah terdengar imut. _'Kawaii~'_, astaga! Bukannya mereka bilang kalau mereka semua itu _masih normal_!? Tolong bersihkan pikiran mereka, karena sepertinya Hyuuga dkk ketularan virus Riko yang bilang _kawaii_ setiap ketemu Kuroko—emang sih, Kuroko sekarang sangatlah imut daripada saat menjadi uhukcowokuhuk. Kapten bermata empat itu sempat _blushing_ (Ryuu : What the—!?) sambil menggaruk pipinya pura-pura gatal, setelah akhirnya dia mengatakan, "Umm, enggak sih. Soalnya Riko udah cerita semuanya ke kami".

"APA!? Jadi kalian sudah tahu kalau Kuroko jadi kayak gini!?"

"PANGGIL KAMI _SENPAI_!"

"_Gomen…desu_. Tapi kenapa para _senpai_ tau kalo _dia jadi cewek_ kayak gini!?"

Seru Kagami sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cewek jadi-jadian disebelahnya ini yang mengatakan jika dia adalah Kuroko—tidak terima kenapa semua _senpai_nya itu sudah tahu duluan sebelum dirinya memberi tahu siapa cowok-yang-jadi-cewek ini. Padahal dia sudah sangat yakin kalau dia adalah orang pertama yang tahu kenapa _partner_nya bisa jadi begini, mengingat jika dirinya tadi pagi bertemu dengannya di Maji Burger. Tentu setelah Kuroko menceritakannya kepada Kagami panjang lebar, dari awal hingga akhir secara men-detail agar Kagami mengerti.

"Sebenarnyaa, _ano_… Aku duluan yang tahu kenapa Tetsuna-_chan_ bisa jadi begini…Te-hee"

'Tee-hee kakimu!'

"Berhentilah memanggilku Tetsuna-chan, _senpai_"

Dan kegiatan menjenguk Kagami nyatanya selesai sampai situ karena berkat teriakan yang membahana dari para member Seirin saat mendengar pengakuan dari Riko yang begitu menohok hati(?). Yah, _poor_ Seirin. Karena nyatanya mereka tidak bisa sombong di depan banyak orang sebagai orang pertama yang tahu kenapa Kuroko jadi begini—terlebih yang tahu duluan adalah orang yang punya kuasa penuh atas mereka (saat latihan basket), Aida Riko.

"Maa, maa~! Jangan melihatku seperti itu, dong! Risih, tau!"

Siapa suruh membeberkan kepada semua orang kalau Riko yang _pertama kali tahu_ tentang perubahan pada Kuroko. Apalagi Riko sudah memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan Tetsuna-chan, yang memang nama _Kuroko Tetsuna_ akan menjadi nama samarannya selama masih menjadi perempuan selama belum menemukan _true love_nya. Semua anggota tim basket Seirin (minus Kuroko) masih menatap tajam ke arah Riko yang terus saja menggaruk lehernya sambil memeletkan lidahnya—_'Sok imut lu!'_, sepertinya anggota tim basket Seirin lagi pingin cari mati dengan Riko.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang ada di ruang latihan untuk mendengarkan pengakuan yang sejujur-jujurnya dari Riko disertai dengan cerita dari Kuroko mengenai perubahannya yang sudah mereka dengarkan dari tadi sejak 1 jam lebih yang lalu. "Ini tidak masuk akal! Jadi Riko sebenarnya saat itu pergi ke rumah Kuroko tanpa memberitahu kami!?", protes Hyuuga sambil berkacak pinggang mengingat cerita Riko mengenai kepergiaannya tiba-tiba yang ternyata pergi ke rumah Kuroko. Sehingga sepertinya—karena melihat Kuroko yang berubah—Riko _menjadi seperti itu_. "Memangnya kenapa!? Kau ini sewot sekali, sih!?", balas Riko dengan tiga perempatan penuh kendaraan di pelipisnya. Kuroko yang ada diantara mereka hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa menengahi mereka, "Sebenarnya aku yang menyuruh Riko-senpai agar tidak memberitahu yang lainnya", tapi ini saat pas untuk menengahi mereka.

"Ohh, begitu. Ya sudah, tak apa" –Hyuuga-

"Kau tadi sewot saat aku cerita begitu! Tapi kenapa saat Kuroko bilang alasannya, kau menjadi tenang kembali, hah!?" –Riko; Yandere Mode-

"Tidak, aku hanya takut kalau Kuroko-_chan_ mengalami sesuatu karena kau yang menyuruhnya agar Kuroko tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya" –Hyuuga; Hentai Mode-

"Mana mungkin aku begitu, hah!?" –Riko-

"Hyuuga modus tuh…" –Izuki; cekikikan-

"Benar!" –Koganei-

* * *

"Eh, nanti sore ada latihan lagi, lho! Nanti Tetsuna-chan ikut?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa berkedip berkali-kali saat mendengar Furihata bertanya apakah Kuroko akan ikut latihan nanti sore atau tidak. "Entahlah, Furihata-kun. Aku tidak tahu", jawab Kuroko dengan wajah bingungnya yang nampak datar kepada Furihata saat mereka berjalan pulang bersama. Sekarang sudah jam 08.55, dan sudah waktunya bagi mereka semua pulang untuk beristirahat dan menyiapkan diri untuk latihan nanti sore lagi. Furihata hanya bisa di tersenyum kecut meski dalam hati sedang berbunga-bunga saat mendengar gadis berambut _baby blue_ itu menyebutkan namanya, _'Impianku dekat dengan cewek tercapai~'_. Walaupun Kuroko dalam versi aslinya selalu menyebut nama orang dengan sufiks _-kun_ atau _-chan_ sudah biasa, tapi jika Kuroko versi uhukcewekuhuk menyebut nama orang terasa begitu _berbeda_ bagi semua orang yang dengar. _Berbunga-bunga gitu~._

"Ehem, lagi **PDKT** nih, Fur?"

_**DEG! **_

'_Kok Fur sih!? Emang aku bulu kucing yang sering kotor dan dikira bulu tikus itu, yak!?'_

Furihata hanya diam seribu kata saat menengok kebelakang melihat Kagami dan Riko yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Yang masalah sih, bukan Kagami yang emang cuek-cuek aja lihat Furihata begitu, tapi Riko dengan perkataan sadis bin asemnya yang sangat menohok _kokoro_. "Riko-senpai, Kagami-kun", sapa Kuroko yang menghentikan langkahnya sambil menengok ke belakang. "Yooo/Tetsuna-chan nanti ikut latihan?". Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama, Kuroko mengendikan bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan Riko kepadanya. "Aku nanti sore aku mau ada _reuni dengan yang lain. _Jadi mungkin aku tidak akan ikut", lanjutnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Ohh, begitu. Dengan Kisedai, eh?", gadis berambut _baby blue_ itu mengangguk kecil walau sempat terkejut saat tahu _kantoku_nya itu mengatakan jika Kuroko akan bertemu dengan Kisedai.

"Nanti Kagami akan menemanimu" –Riko-Jangan lupakan efek nge-boss(?).

"EHH~~!? Kenapa aku!? Bukannya nanti ada latihan!?" –Kagami-

"Kau hari ini di liburkan, jarang-jarang lho, bisa ketemu langsung sama semua para Kisedai! _Mumpung liburan~_" –Riko-

Setidaknya yang Kagami pikirkan saat itu adalah seberapa menyeramkannya teman berambut merah Kuroko saat ini dengan gunting merah keramatnya itu yang pernah ditemuinya saat Winter Cup baru-baru ini, _'Kowai, desu…'_. Pemuda sangar itu langsung saja berjongkok pundung, "Tapi hanya saja aku trauma bertemu _dengannya_…_desu_". "Terus, buat apa kamu marah-marah di lapangan pas dulu-dulu itu!?", saatnya—"Ya buat bisa makan gratis!", itu gak ada hubungannya Rikoo~~!. Daripada itu, nampaknya mental Kagami yang katanya seperti harimau sangar itu sekarang menjadi mental harimau sangar yang lagi jongkok sambil nangis dengan bau ompol.

"Nanti disana Kagami-kun bisa ajak _one-on-one_ Aomine-kun dalam tanding makan burger. Aku jamin Kagami-kun pasti bakalan menang!", bujuk Kuroko sambil menunduk tersenyum kepada Kagami. Oh My Godhok~~! Oke, jangan lupakan juga kalau ternyata Kuroko **mengelus kepala Kagami**, _'MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM!?'_, entahlah, Kagami. Nampaknya kamu dianggap _cewek_ yang mesti diperlakukan lembut oleh Kuroko dengan segenap hati dan jiwa. Dan juga—Kuroko, _kau ini cewek_, apa kau lupa kalau _kau ini bukan cowok_ lagi!?

_**BLUSH~**_

"**I-i-iya! Aku pasti akan datang!"**

Meski tanpa mereka sadari, kehadiran mereka berdua nanti sore malah akan menambah penderitaan Kuroko seratus kali lipat.

"Oi, aku nanti gak bisa ikut latihan. (huahem) Ijin, ya~~"

"Aku nanti ijin, ya, _senpai_! Aku mau ikut reuni dulu _ssu_~"

"Nanti aku mau ikut reuni sama teman-teman. Katanya disana banyak makanannya~"

"Meski aku tahu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tidak ikut latihan, nanti sore aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa pun _nanodayo_!"

"Hari ini latihan ditiadakan karena aku nanti sore ada acara. Dan **kuperingatkan pada kalian, jangan pernah pakai ruang **_**gym**_** tanpa se-ijinku selama aku tidak ada**"

.

.

.

**TBC~MINNA-TACHI~~**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N: BANZAII! BANZAII! BANZAII! (teriak pake toa). Uhuk, uhuk! Saa, minna-san, bagaimana? semakin banyak chapter makin banyak juga ya kata-katanya? sampai 4 ribu berapaa gituu. yah, pertama-tama Ryuu mau minta maaf kalau Ryuu update lama banget. inilah derita anak kelas 2 yang sedang buat fanfic :3. lalu, Ryuu juga mau bilang untuk update per chapter di fic ini jadwalnya adalah 1 bulan sekali, tapi harinya juga gak nentu. tergantung apakah Ryuu punya waktu buat nge-update atau gak.**

**terus, Ryuu akan memberikan satu kamus bahasa bali tentang kata-kata yang ada di atas sanaa~:**

**Kolok/kolot : bisu**

**cuma itu doang O.o. sejujurnya kata-kata itu terasa menohok banget di kokoro Ryuu setiap kali temen Ryuu bilang kayak gitu Ryuu, sakitnya tuh disini (nunjuk hati)! udah ah, lupain aja! teruss, Ryuu cukup terkejut juga banyak yang kepingin AkashixFem!Kuroko dan lalu KisexFem!Kuroko. kebetulan dua-duanya favorit saya :3 Lalu, maaf juga kalau tiba-tiba ada slight KagamixFem!Kuroko, GOMEN NASAI~~! Soalnya, KagamixFem!Kuroko itu juga favorit Ryuu, jadi tak apa, nee? :3.**

**selanjutnya, REVIEW~~ KYAA~~! Ryuu gak tau kalau ternyata ada akan banyak yg nge-review, arigatou~~ **

**The Red Bloody Scissors : Oke, masih ditampung, tunggu aja chap 5 dan chap yg lainnya untuk KisexFem!Kuroko :3. Kuroko udah keluar-ssu! Bagaimana? imut? mungkin masih kurang kali, ya. Dan juga mulai chap depan kayaknya akan ada banyak chara keluar. Melelahkan. Mueheheh, yosh, arigatou gozaimasu~~**

**scarletjacket : Oke, masih di tampung dulu, tunggu chap selanjutnya, ya~ :3. Arigatou~**

**Aoi Yukari : Wkwkwk, disini Kagami sengaja Ryuu nistakan :v. Oke, masih ditampung dulu. Ngomong-ngomong AkashixFem!Kuroko bukan pair slight disini, eheh :3. Arigatou**

**Hanako-chan45 : Oke, ditampung dulu~. Mungkin aja kali, ya? Apalagi Kise itu suka nempel sama Kuroko :v. Yosh, udah lanjut. jangan panggil senpai dong! kan' umurnya sama~! Setiap 1 bulan sekali. tunggu bulan depan, ya! Arigatou**

**Eqa Skylight : Wuih, ada AoKaga shipper, nih! yah, gak apa-apa! Oke deh, AkaxFem!Kuro ditampung dulu~ :3 :)**

**Sakazuki123 : ditampung dulu akaxfem!kuro nya~ :D**

**Nayoung : Oke~, ditampung dulu ya~. Yosh,udah lanjut! arigatou :)**

**yaoiHunhan : Wkwkwk, sengaja dinistakan *nunjuk Kagami* :v. Ohh, narasinya, ya? Tapi kalau pun dikurang sih, bisa-bisa aja, cuma ya Ryuu gaya nulisnya kayak gitu. suka panjang-panjang narasinya. tapi semoga aja di chap ini udah lumayan agak berkurang ^^. Oke deh! Demen nge-nistain Akashi, ya? :v . Semangat terus juga deh, menistakan Akashi, wkwkwk! Arigatou~**

**Fransiska Ruiki : Ohh, oke, oke. AkashixFem!Kuroko aja dulu, ya? Mungkin Ryuu bakalan kasi KisexFem!Kuroko setelahnya ^^. Arigatou ^^**

**Cherry Minamoto : Yosh, arigatou gozaimasu~, chap 3 udah update^^**

**Fyuuuhh, banyaknya~. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mengunjungi dan membaca fic ini, bagi silent reader, yg udah nge-review, bagi yg udah nge-follow, dan bagi yg udah nge-favorite fic gaje ini. SANKYUU! Segitu aja kali, ya? Sampai jumpa di chap 3 *lambai-lambai*. akhir kata...**

**R**  
**E**  
**V**  
**I**  
**E**  
**W**

**Please?**


	5. Reuni Oh Reuni

H**ALOO~~! (Readers : Kemana aja lu, sengklek!?)**

**-_- Yah, oke, oke. Maafkan Ryuu karena super telat update FanFic ini. Ryuu tau kok, gimana rasanya jadi readers yang masih menunggu update FanFic yg dibaca. Karena sakitnya tuh DISINI #hati. Jadi, dengan rasa bersalah dan rasa meminta maaf yang besar, Ryuu minta maaf. GOMEN NASAI~~!**

**Oke, tanpa banyak cincong, mari kita mulai!**

**UPDATE: Chap 4 !**

* * *

"Kagami-kun~ Aku takut~!"

DEMIIIII TUUUHAAANNNNNNNNNN! Ini nih, kebiasaan Kuroko kalau lagi takut yang selalu bikin sebel Kagami! Rencananya sih, sore ini mereka mau pergi ke Maji Burger—bukan mereka, tapi hanya Kuroko saja. Kagami mah, cuma disuruh sama _kantoku_ buat nemenin sekaligus nganterin Kuroko. Yahh, ngitung-ngitung melepas rindu bareng bayangan tercintah meski nyatanya cuma ngobrol-ngrobrol biasa. "Apaan sih!? Kau tahu, Kuroko!? Bisa tidak sifat takutmu itu dihilangkan!?", ujar Kagami kesal sambil menengok kesamping melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang memegang lengannya dengan sedikit gemetar. "Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka malah tidak menganggapku sebagai _Kuroko yang itu_?", suara gadis itu terdengar sedikit bergetar, terlihat pula dengan mata birunya yang saat ini membulat takut.

_Speechless. _Artine iki, opo toh~?

"Kau ini~! Maksudmu apa sih!? Tentu saja mereka akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai _Kuroko yang itu_, yang _dulu_. _Cowok_!", Kagami jelas-jelas saat itu begitu kerepotan menenangkan Kuroko yang takut jika dirinya—yang saat ini perempuan tidak dianggap Kuroko yang dulu alias Kuroko cowok. Kuroko yang masih tetap memegang lengan Kagami hanya bisa menunduk memandang langkah kakinya yang selalu diusahakannya agar sejajar dengan langkah Kagami, "Tapi…".

"Hm?"

"Aku takut, Kagami-kun! Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak akan mau menemuiku lagi!?"

"Tapi bukannya kau bilang, sejak kalian berfoto bersama itu, kalian mulai berteman lagi!?"**(1)**

"Tapi!?"

Oh gosh! Kuroko! Kenapa kau ini OOC sekali sih!? Bukannya kamu biasanya gak pernah se-resah dan se-takut ini!? Kagami saja sampai bingung setengah mati menghadapi sikap takutmu dan juga ingin membuat wajah imutmu itu, agar tidak seperti wajah seorang anak kecil yang merengek tidak dibelikan permen, Kuroko-chan (malah makin imut).

"Maa, maa~. Kuroko-chan~. Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Bukannya aku akan menemanimu? Jadi, kau tidak usah takut, yah? Iyaa~?", bagus, Kagami! Bujuk terus Kuroko supaya Ryuu gak pingsan lihat wajah menangis Kuroko yang imut, Kagami~! "Tapi… Bagaimana kalau nanti Kagami-kun malah dimarahi? Dan lalu kita malah diusir? Aku takut~", lagi-lagi seperti itu. Bahkan mata biru Kuroko saja saat ini sudah berkaca-kaca, tinggal siap-siap meledak aja nih tangisnya.

"Kalau aku dimarahi, yang jelas aku bakalan langsung membela diri mengingat aku gak suka dipermalukan. Dan juga, untuk membuatmu bisa lebih pe-de meski kau berubah seperti ini. Tenang saja, kalau kau ditanyai macam-macam, aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati meski kadang aku bakalan memarahinya"(Ryuu : KYAA! Kagami-kun, kau _gentle_ sekali!*FanGirling*)

"…"

"?"

"Kagami-kun, terkadang kau bisa juga mengatakan hal yang memalukan"

"_Urusai!_ Sudahlah! Ayo ke Maji! Mau sampai kapan kau diam di sana, hah!?"

"Aku tarik kata-kataku, kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang memalukan"

"…terserah"

Setidaknya, Kuroko sudah mulai bisa melupakan rasa takutnya itu. Tapi jujur saja, Kuroko juga tetap memegang lengan Kagami dengan sangat erat, dan juga seolah-olah mengekori kemana langkah Kagami. Pemuda sangar itu gak keberatan sih, melihat teman cewek jejadiannya itu memegang lengannya. Hanya saja—siapa yang gak bakalan malu setengah mati kalau tangannya di pegang oleh seorang uhukcewekuhuk? Terlebih, nyatanya cewek itu selalu saja berbicara denganmu, berdekatan denganmu, dan juga menarik perhatianmu?

'_Heii~, bagaimana kalau nanti aku dan dia dikira pacaran oleh orang-orang yang melihat kami seperti ini~?'_, sudah terlambat, Kagami. Karena yang ada, saat ini kau dan Kuroko sudah di nilai mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpacaran. Yaah, udah nasibmu kali, Kagami? Nasibmu untuk dibantai oleh Akashi :v

'_Setidaknya hari ini adalah hari pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku dapat melihat dan berdekatan dengan Kuroko meski versi cewek :3'_

Oh my—!? Ternyata kamu sama saja dengan remaja laki-laki kebanyaan, Kagami.

.

.

.

_.  
_

_._

**WARNING!**

**Epilepsy, OCC-ness, GaJe, Gila, Alur maju depan campur-campur, and many more!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**FanFic nista dan GaJe yg selangit ini milik RyuuZa Kuro**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA~!**

_._

_._

"_Sou ka? Di _**Teikou**_, ada berapa orang yang termasuk dalam _**Kiseki no Sedai selain kau, Kuroko**_?"_

"_Ehh? Ada _**5 orang lainnya**_ selainku"_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Unn, ada _**Bak****Akashi****-kun, Baka****Murasakibara****-kun, Baka****Midorima****-kun, Baka****Kise****-kun,**_ dan juga _**A****h****omine****-kun"**

"… _Bisa tidak, kata baka dan aho yang tadi kamu ucapkan itu dihilangkan…?"_

"_Itu karena saking kesalnya aku pada mereka, Tuan"_

"_Ohh, oke oke"_

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_**][-Chapter 4: Reuni Oh Reuni-][**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

Sesungguhnya, kalau bukan karena perintah si galak _kantoku_, sudah pasti Kagami gak bakalan mau nganterin sekaligus nemenin Kur—Tetsuna ke Maji Burger. Yah, masalahnya, kalau bisa liburan dari latihan sore ini, mau dipakai Kagami untuk tiduran di rumah. Dan bukannya diem di rumah berleha-leha, eh, malah nganterian bayangannya ke Maji! Toh, yang punya urusan dan acara kan Tetsuna! Bukan dirinya! Jujur saja, dalam hati Kagami sudah mengutuki _kantoku_ sejak tadi pagi hingga sore ini. Bahkan, dia yakin, kalau saat ini kedatangannya tidak akan diketaui oleh para mantan Kisedai di Teikou yang ada di hadapannya. Lagipula—

—mereka itu sedang memperhatikan Tetsuna!

Tapi—kenapa Tetsuna juga harus terus bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kagami!? Apa ini karma gara-gara Kagami mengatakan bahwa _cewek_ disampingnya ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sekarang menjadi Kuroko Tetsuna!?

"**Te-tsu-naaaa, temeeeee"**

Ucap Kagami dengan nada yang sengaja ia tekankan per-kata sambil melirik ke belakang kepada sesosok gadis kecil berambut _baby blue_ manis dengan sebuah pita pink yang dipakainya menjadi bando. "_Sumimasen_, Kagami-kun. A-a-aku, hanya tidak suka dengan tatapan dari mereka semua. Jadi, tidak apa kalau aku bersembunyi?", jawabnya dengan nada kecil, yang jelas-jelas menurut Kagami seperti tikus yang sedang mencicit ketakutan diantara ramainya pasar.

Ya, maksudnya—_who never be scared?_ Siapa yang nggak akan takut kalau misalnya kamu ditatap oleh lima orang sekaligus dengan tatapan heran sekaligus terkejut? Terlebih, pandangan tiap orang itu berbeda-beda! Dan ternyata, hal itulah yang harus di alami oleh Tetsuna saat ini. Bayangkan saja—dia saat ini sedang ditatap oleh kelima mantan teman-temannya saat di SMP dulu dengan ekspresi mereka yang _absurd_ dank has mereka semua.

Pertama si **Akashi Seijuurou**—mantan kapten—dia menatap Tetsuna dengan amat sangat lembut **(kebalikannya)**, jangan lupakan juga mata dwiwarna nya yang amat menyeramkan, cocok dengan tatapannya saat ini pada Tetsuna. Bahkan ternyata diam-diam Akashi sudah mengasah pisau dan guntingnya pada orang yang telah mengubah TetsuyaNYA menjadi seperti ini. Aura-aura mistis juga sudah muncul di belakang Akashi dengan indahnya(?). Tapi berbeda dengan batinnya yang saat ini malah sudah kayak Kise KW 1—_**banyak bunga-bunga**_**(2)**

Kedua si **Midorima Shintarou**—si tsundere ini justru malah nampak tenang-tenang saja. Dia juga tidak memperhatikan Kuroko yang bersembunyi. Itu sih, luarnya aja. Tapi di dalamnya bisa dipastikan dia sudah bilang _'__**kawaii, kawaii**__'_ dalam hati begitu melihat Kuroko seperti itu. Tangannya saja sudah geregetan kepingin cubit pipi Kuroko dengan gemas—karena nggak kesampaian makanya dia saat ini geregetan sambil megang _lucky item_nya hari ini, yaitu boneka _Hello Kitty valentine edition_ yang seukuran anak kecil umur 5 tahun.

Ketiga si **Murasakibara Atsushi**—titan ungu raksasa ini juga nampak tenang-tenang saja sambil makan chokichoki sepuluh buah dan menatap teman kecilnya itu dengan datar. Tapi ternyata kalau di lihat dengan lebih jelas lagi, dua buah semburat merah tipis sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya dengan **sempurna**. Mungkin dalam hati, dia juga sama bilang _**'kawaii'**_ sambil mengkhayal ingin makan teman kecilnya itu kayak permen? Entahlah, itu rahasianya dia.

Keempat si **Kise Ryouta**—model cantik berbulu mata lentik itu malah lebih parah. Dia sedang menatap teman baiknya itu dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang sudah menganga dengan lebarnya (hati-hati lalatnya numpang jadi model). Persis seperti gambar meme yang mulutnya lebar menganga yang dari mulutnya muncul air terjun pelangi. Dan seperti itulah Kise sekarang ini. Tambahan—dalam hati ternyata dia sudah berseru-seru, _**'Kurokocchi kawaii-ssu~~!'**_, dengan begitu semangat dan histeris, bahkan dia juga sudah ber-aura bling-bling dengan gambar hati. Beruntungnya tidak ada Momoi disini, kalau ada, sudah pasti si kuning dan si pink itu akan memperebutkan Kuroko.

Kelima si item bin redup—**Aomine Daiki** yang justru malah menjadi patung batu layaknya Malin Kundang dikutuk oleh emaknya. Ya, dikutuk_—'Apa yang kuperbuat hingga Tetsu seperti ini, Kami-sama~~!?_', batinnya histeris. Padahal dia sendiri merasa tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu pada mantan bayangannya itu! Melihat Tetsu yang menjadi manis pake begete ini seperti melihat Mai-chan ada sepuluh orang! Itu sih, bagi Aomine. _'Ada dimanakah aku? Apa aku ada disurga yang ada cewek moe!? __**Demi apa!?**__'_, ya ampun, Ahomine! Kenapa otakmu itu mesum bingits, sih!? (Aomine : Hapus kata bingits-nya dari sana! | Ryuu : Kagak bisa!:P)

"_Ano…_ Apa aku bisa pergi sekarang?" –Kagami-

"Tolong bawa aku juga, Kagami-kun!" –Kuroko-

"_Etto_~~" –Kagami-

"Tidak boleh-ssu! Kagamicchi kalau mau pergi nggak boleh bawa Kurokocchi yang _kawaii_ ini-ssu~!" –Kise-

"Si kuning ngambang di kali ini benar! Kalau mau pergi, kau gak boleh bawa Tetsu-ku!" –Aomine-

"Mine-chin~, jangan merebut makananku~. Kau curang~!" –Murasakibara-

"Siapa yang kau sebut makanan, hah!?" –Aomine-

"Kau mirip titan, Murasakibara-kun. _Kowai desu_" –Tetsuna-

"Dia bukan makanan! Dia itu manusia _nanodayo_!" –Midorima-

"Aa~~! Kurokocchi itu milik ku! Milik ku seorang-ssu!" –Kise-

"Apa kau bilang!? Milikmu!?" –Aomine-

"Ta—" –Kagami-

"**Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, tutup mulut kalian sekarang. Karena Tetsuna itu adalah milik ku, dan selamanya adalah milik ku. Dan Taiga, kau harus menjelaskan ini semua pada kami**" –Akashi-

"…" –Kagami-

"Ha'i, Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin~/Akashi"

—oke, lupakan saja. Sepertinya suasana sore ini benar-benar seperti kuburan di malam hari begitu si Absolute Akashi berbicara—mengeluarkan titah penuh peringatan mengenai adanya hari kiamat. Terlebih lagi, ada enam nama orang yang telah disebutkan oleh Akashi barusan. Ada Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kagami, dan juga—TetsunaNYA yang saat ini telah berubah total. Baiklah, dari keenam nama itu, mana yang harus Akashi tempeleng terlebih dahulu atas kekacauan tadi?

Yang pasti Tetsuna **TIDAK AKAN PERNAH** di tempeleng olehnya.

"Begini, Akashi. _Anoo_, aku disini hanya bertugas untuk mengantar dan menemani Kuro—Tetsuna kemari…", jelas Kagami sedikit takut.

"Ya, bukannya di awal tadi sudah kau sampaikan, Taiga? Sekarang, aku mau kau menceritakan kepada kami, mengenai kenapa _Tetsuya menjadi Tetsuna_"

Apakah itu titah Akashi yang harus dituruti oleh Kagami?

"Kalau itu, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada dia", Kagami mengelak perintah Akashi sambil melirik ke arah Tetsuna yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. Merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya, Tetsuna menyembulkan kepalanya perlahan dari balik punggung Kagami dengan malu-malu, "A-a-a-ada apa~?". Dan—

DAFUQQ!

KAMI-CAMA, KAMI-CAMA, KAMI-CAMA!

MATIHIDUPMATIHIDUPMATIHIDUP! (?)

TUHAN~~ BERIKAN KU KEKUATAN~~ AGAR ENGGAK NOSEBLED~~HANYA KALI INI SAJA~~~KALI INIIII SAJAAAA~~~ **(3)**

—SIAPA YANG UNDANG ARYA WIGUN**(4)** HINGGA BUAT TETSUNA SEMANIS INI!?

Dari balik punggung Kagami, muncul seorang gadis manis yang menampakkan wajahnya dengan malu-malu, imut-imut kayak semut dengan pipi merona merah, pita pink besar, dan mata biru bulat yang unyu-unyu~~!? DEMI APA!? Darimana, siapa, dan kenapa Tetsuya bisa menjadi semanis gula kapas seperti ini!?

Daripada ngurusin kayak begituan, yang harus diurus itu nyawa para Kiseki no Sedai+Kagami yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk saat ini.

"Tissue, mana tissue"

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah di hari Senin yang katanya hari terburuk selama seminggu bagi orang-orang. Yah, semuanya termasuk Author sendiri. Tapi siapa sangka kalau pagi yang cerah ini begitu mendung bagi seorang gadis manis? Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si cewek berambut baby blue, Kuroko Tetsuna? Masa sih, cuma agar dia bisa jadi cowok seperti semula, Tetsuna harus mau pacaran sama para anggota Kisedai selama seminggu full? Alasannya sih yaa, siapa tau aja, orang-orang terdekat Tetsuna selama ini adalah true love-nya Tetsuna. Dan semakin cepat Tetsuna menemukan cinta sejatinya, maka semakin cepatlah Tetsuna menjadi cowok kembali.

Sebenarnya, Tetsuna tidak mau seperti itu, dia punya alasan tersendiri kenapa Tetsuna tidak mau kencan dengan para Kisedai. Tapi mau gimana lagi coba? Kalau pun dia tolak, udah pasti nyawanya bakalan langsung melayang. Mau tau siapa yang usulin rencana kayak gitu? Kise. Dan apa ada yang setuju? Ada, dan itu Akashi. Ingat kan, segala macam hal yang Akashi sudah iyakan, semua orang yang berhubungan dengan itu, harus dituruti? Mau tak mau Tetsuna terpaksa mengiyakan juga, 'Hidup ini gak adil sama aku…'.

"Tetsuna! Tuh, udah ditungguin sama si item dan si cerewet! Pengeng kupingku denger mereka debat capres!"

Ucap Kagami sambil menunjuk dua orang berbeda kulit yang berdiri jauh di belakangnya, begitu melihat teman yang diajak biacara keluar dari dalam rumahnya—Tetsuna. Gadis manis itu hanya membuat mulutnya berbentuk huruf 'o' sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya, "Ohh… Siapa?". "KAU INI MENGESALKAN, TETSUNA~~!", demi apapun itu, Kagami mungkin akan dengan senang hati menempeleng kepala Tetsuna sekuat tenaga. Tapi janganlah, dia 'kan cewek. Yang ada, para Kisedai malah yang bakalan nempeleng Kagami balik. Persis kayak kemarin.

Masa' cuma gara-gara Kagami gak tau siapa orang yang ngubah Tetsuna kayak gini, malah ditempeleng sama para Kisedai!? Apa lagi yang item dan si kuning ngambang di kali itu. Parah banget kekuatan tempelengannya (bukannya yang paling kuat itu Murasakibara, ya?).

"Kagamicchi! Jangan marah ke Tetsunacchi-ssu~!"

"_Aho_! Dia itu cewek, _baka_!"

"Lu kali yang _aho_! Ahomine Dakian!"

"Apa lu bilang!? Yang ada itu elu yang _aho_! BaKagami!"

"Kagak, elu kali!"

"Elu!"

"Elu!"

"Sama-sama _aho_ kok, saling ejek-ssu…"

"Lu juga sama aja!"

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, sudahlah. Aku mau berangkat sekolah dengan Kagami-kun sekarang! Nanti terlambat!", lerai Tetsuna sambil berjalan pelan melewati ketiga cowok yang sedang berdebat itu. Siapa yang mau, pagi-pagi udah ribut-ribut di depan rumah tetangga? Yang ada malah dapat malu sama ceramahan dari para tetangga.

"_Ha'i, gomen nasai~_!"

Suasana seketika menjadi tenang kembali dan hanya disertai dengan suara langkah kaki dari mereka berempat menuju SMU Seirin, mungkin karena mereka begitu menghormati Tetsuna yang sekarang ini cewek? Entahlah, yang pasti saat ini dia—Tetsuna diapit oleh Aomine dan Kagami (debat mengenai masalah cahaya-bayangan), dan dibelakangnya ada Kise yag justru malah asik makan coklat pemberian para fansnya dengan nikmat. "Hemm… Aku iri pada Kagamicchi-ssu! Tiap hari bisa berangkat dan pulang bareng Tetsunacchi terus-ssu~", daripada gak ada kerjaan selain makan coklat, lebih baik Kise memulai pembicaraan dengan pernyataan sesederhana itu—mengenai perasaan irinya selama ini pada rivalnya itu. Siapa tau, Tetsuna bakalan sadar kalau sebenernya Kise itu cemburu sama Kagami.

"Apa itu salahku semua, sehingga kau iri padaku, Kise?"

"…mungkin aja-ssu. Habis, kenapa dulu Kagamicchi pilih SMU Seirin, tempat Tetsunacchi sekolah?"

"Kan dulu aku gak tau, bodoh! Kalau aku tau, udah pasti aku bakalan pindah!"

"Dan kalau memang begitu, maka lebih baik aku tidak jadi bayanganmu, Kagami-kun"

"Apa!? Kenapa begitu!?"

"Bagus, Tetsu! Dengan begitu, kau akan tetap jadi bayanganku! Bhuahahahaaaha!", sungguh tawa yang begitu nista untuk didengar dari Aomine Daiki. "Lalu, kenapa Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun datang kemari dengan pakaian sekolah lengkap? Tidak takut terlambat ke sekolah?", tanya Tetsuna berharap bisa mengubah arah pembicaraan. Yang ditanya hanya bisa terkekeh kikuk—tidak punya alasan khusus mengenai kedatangan mereka berdua. "Apa Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun mau bolos?"

"ENGGAK!", demi apa mereka bolos, "KALAU BOLOS, NTAR SI GURU TITAN YANG KILLER MARAHHH~!

"Kalau itu guru marah, aku gak punya senjata kayak Eren dan Levi-kaichou punya-ssu/aku gak bisa pake Manuver 3D di sana! Kalau aku pake, pasti disita!"

Dengan suara yang bagaikan orang teriak pake toa, sepertinya Tetsuna dan Kagami harus pergi ke dokter THT sekarang juga. "Terus? Alasan kalian apa?", kali ini Kagami bertanya. "Kagamicchi kepo banget-ssu!", ejek Kise. "Daripada aku bodoh? Lebih baik aku kepo setengah mati!", balas Kagami. "Tapi bukannya Kagami-kun itu memang bodoh?", dan sebuah pertanyaan tanpa nada bersalah langsung diucapkan oleh Tetsuna—yang begitu menohok _kokoro_.

"Apapun, kumohon, lain kali aku harus buat Tetsuna gagar otak!"

"**Ohh, jadi kau mau cepat-cepat pergi ke neraka, Ka-ga-mi~?"**

.

.

Selamat ya, Kagami~! Sepertinya **pacar kencan pertama Tetsuna** sudah datang sambil memberikanmu tiket gratis ke neraka saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued~ Minna-tachi~~~**

**.**

**.**

.

.

* * *

A.N: Halo cemuaaa~~ (tebar bunga). Yosh! akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga! BANZAI \(^0^)/! Oh yah, pertama-tama, Ryuu minta maaf kalau di chap ini dikittttttt banget! Gomen ne, soalnya sepertinya Ryuu kena wabah WB (Writer Block(?)). tapi tenang saja! Fic tetap lanjut-ssu~! Oh ya, ini ada beberap kamus khusus untuk dibaca. Monggo~~

(1) = kalau yang ikutin **raw manga Kurobas** pasti tau deh! Di chapter(quarter) terakhir, Ryuu lihat ada scene dimana ada foto para Kisedai setelah Winter Cup selesai alias setelah Kuroko dkk menang lawan Rakuzan (Ryuu: HIDUP SEIRIN!#teriak). Terus, sebelum scene itu, Kuroko bilang ke Kagami kalau dia baru aja kembali dari ambil foto yang diberi Momoi, dan itulah isi fotonya. **Foto semua member Kisedai** dengan gayanya masing-masing.

(2) = Ryuu gak tau banyak soal kayak begituan. Tapi Ryuu denger dari temen-temen sekelas Ryuu, kalau kalimat **'banyak bunga-bunga'** itu dari lagunya Syahrini. Tapi jujur, Ryuu gak tau apa itu beneran apa kagak. Pokoknya itu kalimat yang sering banget di bilang sama hampir seluruh temen sekelas Ryuu~~!

(3) = itu parody-an dari lagunya **The Virgin**, tapi sekali lagi—Ryuu gak tau judulnya apaan. Pokoknya Ryuu pernah denger lagunya! Sayangnya gak tau judul lagunya apa. Semoga aja bisa ketahuan ini judul lagunya apa^^ (bagi yang tahu).

(4) = kalau yg itu, parody-an dari Arya Wiguna. Saat itu Ryuu mikir, kalau misalnya Tetsuya versi cewek lihat video Arya Wiguna DEMI TUHAN, kira-kira kayak gimana reaksinya. Dan ternyata, yang Ryuu pikirin itu, reaksinya Tetsuna terlalu imut. Dia ngumpet di balik punggung temennya(Kagami) sambil julurin kepalanya takut-takut plus dengan mata birunya yang membesar takut yg hampir nangis, pipi yang merah merona karena saking takutnya, dan dikepalanya itu ada pita pink besar kayak yang dipakai sama **Rin Kagamine**, sambil bergumam takut (tapi disini malah 'Ada apa?'). Tapi, kalau pitanya Rin Kagamine itu putih besar, maka pitanya Tetsuna itu pink besar. KYAA! KAWAII-SSU~~!

Soal baju yg dipakai Tetsuna saat itu, Ryuu mikirnya bajunya itu blouse lengan pendek biasa warna peach lembut dan rok warna pink pastel yang modelnya kayak rok penyanyi **Kyary Pamyu Pamyu** di **PONPONPON**.

.

Yap, segitu saja kamusnya. semoga ngerti, hehehehe^^. Selanjutnya, review-desu! Lumayan banyak (bagi Ryuu sendiri) :

**The Red Bloody Scissors** : Dukun pengusir setan :v. Kali aja mungkin itu pekerjaan yang cocok buat Kagami kalau udah pensiun dari dunia basket, wakakak #ngakak. satu bulan sekali bukan sekali setiap awal tanggal bulannya ya :3. Terlalu deket banget waktunya kalau setiap awal bulan, kapan aku bisa buat pr!? #marahkedirisendiri. Yosh, udah update :3

**Aoi Yukari** : Jiwa fujoshi darimana, nih? Kok kayaknya mengkhawatirkan bagi yang ada disebelah sana (ngelirik Kuroko dkk plus Kisedai). kalau Kagami di pukpuk sambil dikasih Nigou, bukannya yang ada dia malah kabur ya? Hahaha^^

**Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan** : Yg pasti jauh banget dari ekspetasinya Ryuu :v. Disappointed lah istilah :v. Thanks for review~. Arigatou~ :3

**Hanako-chan45** : Hahhh... satu bulan lagi (ikutan menghela nafas). Yg pasti, reaksinya GoM sangat jauh dari perkiraan Ryuu sendiri :v. Alias melenceng sejauh 999,999,999,999 cm (itu berapa?). Pokoknya begitulah :3.

**KyraAkaKuroLover** : Yoshuu^^. Arigatou na! sudah update^^

**cpavita13** : Oh-yes! iya! Tapi gak asli juga sih, cuma tinggal aja disana^^

**yaoiHunhan** : yaa :v, disini Kagami selamanya akan jadi korban nista Ryuu, wakakak #ketawanista #okelupakan. Oke, masih ditampung. tapi ya gitu deh~, PACAR KENCAN PERTAMA Tetsuna udah terlanjur keluar~. oke, arigatou gozaimasu!

HONTOU NI ARIGATOU~~! Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya, yg udah mau baca FanFic gila nan nista ini (mau silent atau gak), yg setia hingga mau nge-fav FanFic ini, dan yg sampai-sampai mau ngikutin FanFic ini. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! #nangisterharu.

Hahhh, oke, tunggu satu bulan lagi, ya~?

**TAPI SIAPA PACAR KENCAN PERTAMA TETSUNA!?**

**.**

**Review Please?**

**See you next chap~!**


	6. PROBLEM

**Yo! Balik lagi sama Ryuu si author sangklek ini!^^**

**Sebelumnya, Ryuu mau minta maaf kalau ternyata saat ini Ryuu belum sempat bisa update fic ini untuk beberapa minggu kedepan di bulan Oktober ini. Kecewa? Sama, Ryuu sendiri juga kecewa karena gak bisa update fic di bulan ini. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Kurikulum 2013 ditambah PR yang makin hari makin susah ditambah harus ada lomba yang mesti Ryuu ikuti ternyata jadi penghalang fic ini update. **

**Tapi tenang saja, fic ini gak discontinued kok! Cuma waktu updatenya diundur sampai akhir bulan Oktober atau mungkin saat awal bulan. Mau marah sama Ryuu? Silahkan, gak ada yang ngelarang marahin Ryuu kok. Tapi kalau bisa, Ryuu mau minta per-makluman aja atas apa yang ada dan yang terjadi. Apalagi sebenarnya Ryuu ini masih duduk dibangku sekolah kelas 2 alias kelas 8. Jadi sekali lagi tolong maafkanlah aku ini! :'(**

**Yahh, akhirnya, Ryuu yakin kalau ada yang bakalan kecewa dan mau marah sama Ryuu. Silakan nge-flame atau keluarin uneg-uneg mengenai berita yang saat ini Ryuu beritahu. Tapi, kalau pun masih ada mau nunggu dan tetap setia sampai fic ini update, Ryuu bakalan bener-bener ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyak ke semuanya yang udah setia nunggu fic ini! :') **

**See you next chap!**

**October 4, 2014**

**RyuuZa Kuro**


End file.
